Nostalgia
by NaraYuuki
Summary: "Setelah penghianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak! Bahkan waktu berabad-abad pun tidak bisa mengampuni dosamu padaku, Young Woong..." "Aku bukan Young Woong! Aku Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Jaejoong. YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle : Nostalgia_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance?Familly? Fantasy? Hurt, dikit (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K & Kim Hyun Joong_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

_._

_._

_"Mereka berani mengganggu istirahat Baginda Raja..."_

_"Cari mati..."_

_"Sudah waktunya! Mari kita jemput Yang Mulia..."_

.

.

_Menghilangnya mumi yang diperkirakan berusia lebih dari 5000 tahun sebelum masehi (SM) itu masih diselidiki sampai sekarang. Badan Arkeolog Korea mencurigai pencurian mumi yang belum diidentifikasi itu adalah salah seorang kolektor benda antik. Hal senada pun dikemukakan oleh pihak kepolisian Seoul yang menyatakan bahwa kemungkinan pencurinya adalah..._

Pip!

"Masih belum ditemukan, _ne_?" _namja_ yang terlihat sangat cantik itu meletakkan sepiring _Bulgogi_ (masakan daging yang dibumbui dengan campuran kecap asin, gula, dan bumbu lain sesuai daerahnya. Daging yang digunakan antara lain daging sirloin dan daging sapi yang berkualitas bagus. Cara memakannya pun sangat unik yaitu dengan daun selada yang digunakan sebagai pembungkus bulgogi serta kimchi, bawang putih, atau penyedap lain sesuai selera) di atas meja berbentuk lingkaran sempurna itu.

_Namja_ tampan berkaca mata itu tersenyum, "_Baby_... Tidak apa-apa, kan kalau seminggu ini _Appa_ tinggal?" tanyanya pada putra semata wayangnya, satu-satunya peninggalan yang paling berharga dari mendiang istrinya.

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu menggerutu kesal. Selalu seperti ini. Ayahnya terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai Arkeolog hingga membuatnya seperti anak yatim piatu, "Kali ini berapa lama?" tanya Jaejoong. Terakhir kali Ayahnya pergi ke pulau Heuksan selama tiga bulan lamanya untuk melakukan penelitian dan berhasil menemukan sebuah mumi dibawah salah satu pagoda di sana.

Pulau Heuksan termasuk dalam gugusan kepulauan Taman Nasional Dadohae Haesang yang membentang dari Yeosu (Jeolla Selatan) sampai Hansando (Gyeongsang Selatan).

Heuksando, sebutan lain Heuksan bermakna Pulau Gunung Hitam dikenal sebagai tempat menikmati bunga yang bermekaran diawal musim semi, terutama kamelia dan anggrek. Dari kota Mokpo, pulau Heuksan berjarak 92,7 km yang bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 2 jam dengan kapal. Luas pulau Heuksan 49,7 km persegi. Garis pantai 41,8 km. Jumlah penduduk 3000 orang yang tinggal di 2 desa nelayan bernama Jinri dan Yaeri.

Pelabuhan Jinri dan Yaeri merupakan tempat aman bagi para nelayan yang berlindung ketika pulau ini diterjang _taifun_ (angin topan). Nelayan desa Yaeri dahulu terkenal sebagai pemburu ikan paus. Produk laut terkenal Heuksan adalah ikan pari.

"Tidak akan lama, _Baby_... Mungkin sekitar satu minggu sampai satu bulan saja." Kim Hyun Joong, _namja_ berusia nyaris setengah abad itu menatap putra cantiknya yang mewarisi kecantikkan mendiang istrinya, "_Appa_ akan membantu menyelidiki menghilangnya mumi itu..."

Ya, dua minggu lalu Hyun Joong menemukan mumi di pulau Heuksan saat dirinya sedang memimpin ekspedisi di sana. Dan baru juga mumi itu dipindahkan ke Museum Arkeolog selama satu hari, mumi yang belum diketahui berasal dari dinasti apa itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak dan bekas.

"Setidaknya _Appa_ masih di Seoul." Gumam Jaejoong, "_Kajja_ makan! Bukankah _Appa_ harus berangkat pagi?"

"Hari ini apa rencanamu, hm? Bagaimana kalau menemani _Appa_ ke museum?" tanya Hyunjoong, "Hari ini Joongie tidak kuliah, kan?"

"_Appa_ tahu kalau Joongie tidak suka museum!" ucap Jaejoong. Kejadian dimana _Umma_nya meninggal di museum karena menggagalkan aksi pencurian terhadap artefak-artefak peninggalan kebudayaan Korea dimasa lampau itu membuat Jaejoong malas pergi ke Museum. Terakhir ke sana ketika usianya 5 tahun.

"_Baby_... _Appa_ ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Ketika _Appa_ menemukan mumi itu, ada sebuah lukisan yang ikut terbawa bersamanya. Lukisan usang yang berada di dalam peti matinya itu _Appa_ sembunyikan di museum... _Appa_ ingin Joongie melihatnya sebelum dipamerkan ke _public_.."

"Lukisan apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang tengah menuangkan segelas jus mangga untuk ayahnya.

"Kalau Joongie ikut _Appa_, Joongie akan tahu lukisan apa itu." Sahut Hyunjoong. _Namja_ tampan itu tahu kalau putranya sebenarnya penasaran dengan lukisan yang dimaksudnya.

.

.

Mata setajam musang itu menatap gerimis dari balik jendela kamarnya. Tatapannya penuh kebencian dan dendam. Kebencian pada orang-orang yang telah menghianatinya... Dendam kepada orang-orang yang sudah membuat dirinya seperti sekarang, tersiksa, merana dan terbuang...

"Banyak yang sudah berubah, _Hyung_..." _namja_ Jangkung itu meletakkan secangkir teh panas di atas meja, "Masa kita sudah lama berlalu..."

"Yang ku dengar dan yang ku lihat terasa sangat asing bagiku." Ucap pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu pelan, "_Mereka_ sudah ditemukan?"

"Belum... Yoochun _hyung_ dan Junsu _hyung_ juga sudah berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Sepertinya mereka _memang_ sudah benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini..."

_Menghilangnya mumi yang diperkirakan berusia lebih dari 5000 tahun sebelum masehi (SM) itu masih diselidiki sampai sekarang. Badan Arkeolog Korea mencurigai pencurian mumi yang belum diidentifikasi..._

Boom!

Televisi 21 inci itu mati, layar datarnya retak dan mengeluarkan asap. Entah kenapa seperti itu. Yang jelas televisi yang semula baik-baik saja itu kini rusak dan hancur.

"Masih ada yang tertinggal di museum. Aku ingin mengambilnya..." _namja_ bermata musang itu melirik _namja_ jangkung yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Arraso_... Akan ku siapkan mobil untuk _Hyung_..."

.

.

"_Appa_?" Jaejoong menatap sang ayah, tangannya yang tengah menggenggam lukisan kecil yang masih terlihat bagus walaupun usianya sudah sangat tua itu dengan sedikit bergetar.

"_Appa_ kira mata _Appa_ sudah rabun sehingga pertama kali melihatnya _Appa_ menduga orang yang berada dalam lukisan adalah Joongie... Tapi tidak mungkin, bukan?" sahut Hyunjoong yang melihat keterkejutan pada wajah putranya, "Hanya kebetulan orang yang berada dalam lukisan itu mirip Joongie. Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau kita memiliki tujuh kembaran di dunia ini?"

"Pengawet seperti apa yang digunakan hingga lukisan yang seharusnya sudah menjadi debu ini tetap utuh walaupun sudah terkubur ribuan tahun di dalam tanah?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

"Karena itulah mumi yang menghilang itu harus segera ditemukan untuk dilakukan penelitian terhadapnya. Kecerdasan seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh orang pada jaman dulu hingga mampu mengawetkan barang sesempurna itu..." ucap Hyunjoong, "_Baby_, maukah Joongie menyimpan lukisan itu untuk _Appa_? _Appa_ takut lukisan itu akan dicuri juga bila tetap berada di museum."

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan, "_Ne_, akan Joongie simpan untuk sementara."

"Joongie bawa payung, kan? Sepertinya di luar sedang hujan deras." Gumam Hyunjoong, "Akan _Appa_ panggilkan taksi untuk Joongie."

"_Aish_ _Appa_! Joongie bisa pulang sendiri dengan selamat. _Appa_ tidak perlu khawatir." _Namja_ cantik yang kini berusia 22 tahun itu kadang jengah juga karena ayahnya selalu menganggapnya anak kecil.

Hyunjoong tersenyum, "_Arra_... Begitu sampai rumah segera kabari _Appa_, _ne_..."

.

.

Jaejoong mengamati lukisan-lukisan kuno, keramik-keramik tua, tulang-belulang manusia dan binatang yang diawetkan, berbagai macam bentuk gerabah, miniatur istana, buku-buku sejarah, naskah-naskah tua yang berusia ratusan tahun, baju-baju perang tradisional, senjata-senjata jaman dulu dan barang-barang peninggalan sejarah penting lainnya tersusun rapi di museum yang mulai hari ini sampai beberapa waktu ke depan menjadi tempat kerja ayahnya yang baru.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan ayah Jaejoong adalah seorang dosen sejarah dibidang arkeologi, namun setahun belakangan ini ayahnya mulai menjalankan pekerjaan sebagai ketua tim arkeolog yang meneliti jejak peradaban masa lalu di pulau Heuksan. Ibu Jaejoonglah yang sebenarnya seorang arkeolog. Sayang darah arkeolog yang mengalir dalam dirinya tidak membuat Jaejoong tergugah untuk mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya. _Namja_ cantik itu lebih memilih mendalami dunia musik.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi tunggu yang tersedia di lobi museum. Di sana Jaejoong dapat melihat beberapa orang polisi berlalu-lalang serta para pengunjung yang ingin melihat tempat penyimpanan mumi yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Harusnya museumnya ditutup dulu agar pencarian jejak penjahatnya tidak terganggu. Dasar pemerintah tidak mau rugi." Gerutu Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu memilih menunggu hujan reda sebelum pulang, "Hujannya lama sekali?"

Jaejoong terlalu larut memandang rintik hujan yang mengembun di balik jendela kaca museum sehingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah menatap nyalang padanya, menatapnya penuh dendam, kebencian dan luka, menatapnya seolah-olah ingin mencabik tubuh _namja_ cantik itu saat ini juga.

"Young Woong..."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya yang semula menatap ke arah luar pada sosok yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan aura aneh yang menintimidasi dan penuh kemarahan. Jaejoong mengedipkan beberapa kali doe eyes kelamnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa sosok yang berada di hadapannya, siapa tahu mereka pernah sengaja bertemu disuatu tempat dan berkenalan.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Jaejoong ketika merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak mengenal orang asing yang memiliki mata tajam itu, mata tajam yang membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong merinding. Mata tajam berwarna keunguan itu benar-benar menusuknya.

"Young Woong..."

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, berniat pergi menghindari orang aneh yang membuatnya merinding itu. Namun sebelum Jaejoong berjalan pergi, tubuhnya limbung. Aliran listrik tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke seluruh urat nadi Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Young Woong..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

FF iseng, ga suka tinggalkan saja, orang Yuuki buat nich FF untuk kepuasan batin Yuuki sendiri kok :p

.

.

Tuesday, December 03, 2013

4:28:21 PM

NaraYuuki


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle : Nostalgia_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance?Familly? Fantasy? Hurt, dikit (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K & Kim Hyun Joong_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

.

Mata setajam musang itu menatap sosok cantik yang tegah terlelap di atas ranjang. Perlu sedikit melakukan kekerasan untuk membawa si cantik itu bersamanya. Kekerasan yang sedikit menyakitkan namun juga tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"Dia bukan Young Woong, _hyung_... Dia Kim Jaejoong, putra Kim Hyun Joong. Young Woong dan Jaejoong berbeda, walaupun bila diurutkan melalui sil-silah keluarga Jaejoong adalah cucu dari Young Woong dan U-Know, tapi mereka berbeda. Karena berdosa kepadamu, Young Woong dan U-Know tidak bisa bereinkarnasi selamanya." _Namja_ jangkung itu memberi penjelasan pada kakaknya.

"Tinggalkan kami, Changmin!"

"_Hyung_..." Changmin, _namja_ jangkung itu menatap nanar sang _hyung_. Kakaknya itu sangat keras kepala, tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Yoochun! Junsu! Bawa Changmin keluar."

"_Hyung_... Jaejoong tidak ada urusannya dengan kita. Jangan sakiti dia..." Junsu, _namja_ bersuara unik itu mencoba ikut menasihati kakak tertuanya.

"Akan lebih baik bila kita tidak bersinggungan dengan..." Yoochun terdiam begitu mendapatkan tatapan sengit dari _namja_ bermata musang itu, "Changmin, Suie... Mari kita pergi!" Yoochun menarik tangan Changmin dan Junsu, membawa mereka keluar dari ruangan bernuansa hijau itu.

Prang...

Brak!

Begitu Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin keluar dari kamar itu, vas bunga yang berada di atas meja yang dikelilingi kursi-kursi kecil berwarna putih itu jatuh, serpihannya berserakan di lantai, kelopak bunga berceceran dan basah. Pintu yang awalnya terbuka itu pun menutup keras dengan sendirinya tanpa disentuh sedikit pun. Sedikit aneh tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Suara-suara bising itu memaksa Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya kembali harus merenggut kesadarannya. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan _doe_ _eyes_ gelapnya yang indah.

"_Appa_!" pekik Jaejoong kaget, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan kuat ditatap oleh mata setajam musang yang sedang kelaparan dan sedang mengincar mangsanya, "_Nugu_?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Kepalanya pusing, ketakutan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Young Woong..."

Bola mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah, mencoba mengenali ruangan tempatnya berada, bukan di museum ataupun kamarnya sendiri, Jaejoong tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang. _Namja_ cantik itu ketakutan, ketakutan dipandang sedemikian rupa oleh mata setajam musang berwarna keunguan itu, ketakutan karena aura yang mengintimidasi dirinya, ketakutan kalau-kalau orang di hadapannnya itu adalah seorang gila yang berniat membunuhnya.

"Walaupun mereka bilang kau bukan Young Woong, tapi di mataku kau tetaplah Young Woong. Kau hanya sedang terjebak di dalam tubuh laki-laki..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya binggung. 22 tahun hidupnya baru kali ini Jaejoong merasa sangat ketakutan, bahkan ketakutan saat melihat sang _umma_ meninggal pun tidak sebesar sekarang, "Lukisan itu..." Jaejoong menatap lukisan yang dititpkan oleh ayahnya kini sudah berpindah ke tangan _namja_ asing sinting yang gila itu.

"Kau menyimpannya? Bukankah _namja_ brengsek itu yang melukisnya untukmu?" bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum sinis.

"_Jeongmal_... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Ucap Jaejoong, "Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu... Tolong kembalikan lukisan itu! Lukisan itu sangat penting untuk _Appa_ku."

"Setelah penghianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak! Bahkan waktu berabad-abad pun tidak bisa mengampuni dosamu padaku, Young Woong..."

"Aku bukan Young Woong! Aku Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Jaejoong, walaupun sedang dirundung ketakutan, namun Jaejoong tetap kesal ketika sedari tadi _namja_ menyebalkan di hadapannya itu terus memanggilnya Yong Woong...

_Namja_ tampan bermata setajam musang itu melempar lukisan kecil itu begitu saja sehingga lukisan malang itu teronggok tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya merasa miris dan takut, takut lukisan itu akan rusak mengingat lukisan itu sudah bersemayam di dalam tanah untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Srak!

_Doe_ _eyes_ Jaejoong membulat, napasnya memburu, debaran jantungnya menggila ketika tiba-tiba saja _namja_ yang tidak dikenalnya itu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, "Ka... Kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit tergagap.

"Aku ingin merasakan tubuh kotormu. Bukankah kau masih istriku?"

"_MWO_?" pekik Jaejoong kaget, "_Yah_!" Jaejoong panik ketika tiba-tiba saja _namja_ asing itu sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga terlentang di atas ranjang, lebih ironis lagi ketika _namja_ gila itu menduduki perutnya.

"Kau masih sangat menawan... Waktu ternyata tidak memakan usiamu..." tangan kokoh itu membelai permukaan wajah Jaejoong.

"_Yah_! Lepaskan aku! Kau gila! _Yah_!" Jaejoong meronta, bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman _namja_ gila yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Jangan meronta atau aku akan menyakitimu..."

"Ugh!" Jaejoong merasa kebas (kesemutan) pada kedua pergelangan tangannya yang tengah dicekal oleh _namja_ aneh itu seolah-olah tangannya dialiri aliran listrik tegangan rendah yang membuatnya berguncang dan lemas.

"Anak baik..."

Brek!"

Mata Jaejoong semakin membulat ketika _namja_ itu tiba-tiba saja merobek bajunya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan, mendengar dan melihat apa yang _namja_ gila itu lakukan pada tubuhnya, namun Jaejoong tidak bisa meronta karena seolah-olah tubuhnya sudah dilumpuhkan. Hanya air mata yang mengalir pelan dari sudut-sudut _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya.

"_Appa_... Tolong Joongie, _Appa_..." jarit Jaejoong dalam hati. Air mata semakin deras mengucur dari _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya ketika _namja_ gila itu berhasil menanggalkan semua kain yang semula membalut tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu tetap indah seperti dulu..." _namja_ bermata musang itu membelai permukaan wajah, leher, dada, perut hingga ujung kaki Jaejoong dengan tangan dinginnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, _chery_ _lips_nya terisak begitu dirasakannya _namja_ yang tengah menduduki perutnya itu mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri. Permukaan kulit dingin itu bergesekan dengan kulit Jaejoong, menimbulkan sensasi aneh bagi keduanya.

Hubungan sesama jenis bukan lagi hal tabu sekarang, bukankah ibunya adalah seorang _namja_? Jaejoong bisa menerima hal itu, tapi bila dirinya sendiri yang merasakannya... jiwanya seolah-olah tercabut dari raganya. Apalagi sekarang posisinya sebagai seorang _uke_, apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah _namja_ asing yang gila dan menakutkan, apalagi bila dirinya sekarang nyaris menjadi korban pemerkosaan _namja_ sinting itu...

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, "_Appa_... _Mianhae_... Joongie anak tidak berguna yang mengecewakan _Appa_... _jeongmal_ _mianhae_..." gumam Jaejoong dengan suara lirihnya.

"Kau suka kekerasan bukan? Akan ku berikan padamu, Yong Woong..."

"_Andwe_! Ahh... _Andwe_!" Jaejoong meraunng, berteriak dan menangis saat _namja_ itu merasukinya, mengoyak tubuhnya. Sakit dan perih. Tubuh Jaejoong lunglai. _Namja_ cantik itu terdiam, sinar di matanya meredup menyisakan jejak air mata yang terus menganak sungai.

.

.

_Yeoja cantik itu menatap sengit namja yang menjadi suaminya, namja yang dibencinya namun tidak bisa ditinggalkannya, namja yang ingin dia tikam dengan belati beracun yang selalu dibawanya, namja yang sudah merebut kebahagiaannya bersama orang yang dicintainya, kekasihnya... Belahan jiwanya..._

_"Kau hamil?" tanya namja yang duduk di atas singga sana emas itu dengan suara angkuh dan sinisnya, "Kau hamil tapi aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu..."_

_Brak!_

_Punggung tangan singgasana emas itu dipukul dengan sangat kuat oleh si empunya, "Kakatakan padaku siapa ayahnya! Siapa namja brengsek yang berani menyentuhmu!"_

_Doe eyes itu tidak gentar (tidak takut) pada sosok angkuh di hadapannya. Ditatapnya mata setajam musang yang menatapnya seolah-olah hendak mengulitinya, "Tanpa ku jawab pun kau sudah tahu... Yang Mulia..."_

_"Yoochun! Junsu! Changmin!" teriak sang raja yang tengah dikuasi amarah itu dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menusuk dan mengerikan._

_"Yang Mulia..." ketika namja itu mencondongkan tubuh mereka, memberi penghormatan pada raja mereka._

_"Aku ingin kepala letnan U-Know berada di hadapanku siang nanti."_

_Ketiga namja itu tersentak kaget, saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan raja mereka yang sedang murka itu._

_"Yunho!" yeoja cantik itu menjerit, mendatangkan keterkejutan bagi para dayang yang berada di belakangnya._

_"Aku membiarkanmu berada disisiku, kita seharusnya bisa menjadi rekan yang saling menguntungkan. Tapi kau menghianatiku dengan melakukan perbuatan menjijikkan itu di belakangku."_

_"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku." Yeoja itu menatap tajam suaminya dengan pandangan nanar._

_"Kita tahu hal itu, bukan? Kau harusnya menjadi vigur ratu yang sempurna untuk rakyatku, tapi kau menghianati kepercayaanku dengan mengandung anak dari namja menjijikkan itu." Yunho, raja tampan itu menatap ratunya, istrinya, yeoja yang dinikahinya karena sebuah keterpaksaan, "Dan penghianat harus mendapatkan balasannya."_

_"Aku bersumpah akan mengutukmu bila kau berani menyentuh U-Know..." ancam yeoja cantik bernama Young Woong itu penuh kemarahan._

_"Ku tunggu kutukkanmu..."_

_._

_._

_Yunho menatap nanar bulan sabit yang menggantung di atas langit yang muram. Walau pernikahan mereka karena sebuah keterpaksaan namun Yunho sangat mencintai Young Woongnya. Yunho tidak mau memaksa Young Woong melayaninya karena tidak ingin membuat yeoja cantik itu membencinya. Dan kini... Yunho harus menelan pahit getir dan nelangsanya sendiri ketika yeoja yang diam-diam dicintainya itu berselingkuh hingga menghasilkan benih dosa tidak terampuni._

_U-Know, namja yang menduduki posisi letnan pertama di ketentaraan kerajaannya itu terpaksa bertemu dengan malaikat kematiannya siang tadi karena berani menyentuh ratunya, orang yang sangat dicintainya._

_Air mata Yunho luluh..._

_Brak!_

_Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan sangat kasar._

_Yunho menyeka air matanya sebelum berbalik dan melihat siapa yang membuat gaduh, "Young Woong?" Yunho terkejut melihat ratunya berpenampilan kacau seperti itu, gaun tidurnya yang berantakan, rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang sembab._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Jleb!_

_Sosok cantik itu menikamkan sebuah belati perak tepat menembus perut Yunho, "Kau akan hidup dalam dendam dan kesakitan selamanya... Kau tidak akan bisa mati dengan tenang sebelum keangkuhanmu itu mencair."_

_"Yo... Young Wo... Woong..." gumam Yunho._

_"Yang Mulia..."_

_"Hyung..."_

_Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin menjerit histeris melihat raja sekaligus kakak mereka jatuh terkapar dengan belati yang tertancap di atas perutnya._

_"Aku bersumpah... Takdir kita berhenti sampai di sini. Di neraka sekalipun aku tidak sudi bertemu denganmu..." ucap Young Woong sebelum berjalan pergi, meninggalkan kebenciannya pada suaminya sendiri._

_._

_._

"Maafkan _Hyung_ku..." ucap Junsu yang sedang membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong dari sisa-sisa kekejaman kakaknya, "Banyak kegetiran hidup yang sudah dialaminya sehingga membuatnya seperti ini..." dengan hati-hati Junsu menggosok punggung Jaejoong yang dipenuhi oleh bercak kemerahan, hasil kerja keras kakaknya.

Jaejoong diam. Pikirannya kosong. _Namja_ cantik itu binggung, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan keadaannya yang sekarang pada ayahnya. Bagaimana bila ayahnya kecewa padanya? Bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ini?

Jaejoong hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dengan air mata...

Air mata yang meluruhkan dukanya...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Gomawo yang sudah memberikan Reviews for Nostalgia:**

**Ava cassieyunjaeyoosumin** : Gomawo ^_^

**hanasukie** : Apanya?

**haruko2277** : Apanya?

**Angel Muaffi** : Gomawo, FF ini sudah Yuuki ketik sampai END kok :3

**ShinnaJaejoong** : Karena FF YunJae di FFn nipis jadi Yuuki iseng post di sini :3

**yoon** **HyunWoon** : Karena dulu Yuuki sering dapat Bash dan Flamer selama post di FFn jadinya Yuuki cantumkan kalimat seperti itu, Mian ne kalau jatuhnya bukin ga nyaman ^_~

**Kim** **Eun** **Seob** : Jiah... =="

**Aaliya** **Shim** : Bagaimana ya? Yuuki juga binggung =="

**ifa. ** : Apanya?

**jungYunjaekim** : #popo. Udah ga kangen lagi ne ^_~ Ada sebab kenapa Yuuki malas main ke FFn, ini juga post di sini karena FF YunJae sudah mulai langka.

**EMPEROR**-**NUNEO** : Yuuki ga pernah baca novel itu.

**missjelek** : Review kamu selalu sama ya dari dulu =="

**3kjj** : Molla...

**sirayuki** **gia** : Hehehehhehe... FF YunJae di sini sudah menipis jadi Yuuki mau rusuh di sini #Plak! Mengintimidasi? Maksudnya? #binggung

**ounie** **love** **yunjae** : FF judulnya apa? Gomawo sudah main ke WP Yuuki.

**del913** : Apanya?

**Guest** : Apanya?

**irengiovanny** : Apanya?

**Dennis** **Park** : Semoga...

**meotmeot** : ^_^

**De** : Maunya END?

**Kituki** : Hehehehehehe...

**cindyshim07** : Gomawo...

**jae** **sekundes** : Ayo buruan update Ffnya ^_~

**Ayankdie**.**cintanya** : Nah lho...

**zhe** : Udah Yuuki jawab ne?

**putri** : Ne.

**RNWook** : Kalau di WP ada pictnya.

**han** **eunji** : Apanya Saengie?

.

Yuuki agak takut buat post FF ini. Yang berminat lumayan jadinya Yuuki takut mengecewakan. Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan hasilnya. Gomawo yang sudah baca...

.

Wednesday, December 04, 2013

8:34:27 AM

NaraYuuki


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tittle : Nostalgia_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance?Familly? Fantasy? Hurt, dikit (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K & Kim Hyun Joong_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho sekarat. Young Woong memang memiliki kemampuan meracik racun mematikan dan langka, selain itu yeoja cantik yang menghilang entah kemana itu pun memiliki kemampuan memberikan kutukan. _

_Lihatlah keadaan Yunho sekarang!_

_Namja tampan itu menutup matanya, napasnya menghilang, detak jantungnya sudah pergi sejak tadi, namun sel-sel tubuhnya tetap hidup. Hati, pankreas dan ginjalnya tetap berfungsi, otaknya masih hidup. Yunho mati tapi tetap hidup..._

_"Melakukan mumifikasi?" jerit Changmin saat kakak iparnya, Yoochun yang merupakan suami Junsu itu mengusulkan untuk melakukan mumifikasi pada tubuh Yunho._

_Melakukan mumifikasi sama artinya melakukan perubahan pada mayat mengunakan cairan tertentu sehingga pembusukkan yang diakibatkan oleh bakteri yang terjadi pada saluran pernapas dan pencernaan terhambat sehingga menyebabkan kulit menjadi kering, keras dan kaku._

_Masalahnya Yunho masih hidup walaupun sudah mati..._

_Amankah bila mumifikasi dilakukan?_

_"Rakyat hanya tahu Yang Mulia raja meninggal, mereka tidak akan bisa memahami dan menerima bila kondisi raja mereka layaknya mayat hidup seperti sekarang. Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus melakukannya untuk menjaga agar tubuh Yunho tetap utuh sampai nanti kadar racun dan kutukan Young Woong melemah." Ucap Yoochun menjelaskan. Bagaimanapun juga namja berpipi chuby itu adalah seorang ahli pengobatan._

_"Sampai kapan?" tanya Changmin._

_"Sampai Yunho bangun. Sampai saat itu tiba, kita akan menyembunyikanya, melakukan pemakaman untuknya agar rakyat percaya bha. Kita akan menyiapkan pekuburan khusus untuknya... Tahta dan pemerintahan akan kita urus sampai Yunho kembali pada kita."_

_Junsu meremas lukisan yang berada di tangannya kuat-kuat, lukisan wajah yeoja yang menyebabkan kakaknya seperti ini, "Yeoja jahat... Akan ku bunuh dia bila aku bertemu dengannya lagi!"_

_._

_._

"Joongie, makan dulu, _baby_..." Hyun Joong mengusap kepala putranya pelan. Putra cantiknya semakin murung dan kurus. Wajah pucat putranya yang memang sudah pucat itu bertambah pucat setiap harinya, "_Aegya_ akan menangis bila _Umma_nya murung seperti ini..."

Hyun Joong tahu pelecehan yang menimpa putranya. Malam itu Jaejoong datang ke museum, memeluknya dan menangis histeris ketika menceritakan perihal _namja_ gila yang sudah memerkosanya. Hyun Joong marah pada _namja_ itu, tapi Hyun Joong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya tidak mengenal _namja_ itu, Jaejoong sendiri enggan membicarakan hal itu lagi.

Kini Jaejoong tengah mengandung, usia kehamilannya menginjak bulak ke-4. _Namja_ cantik itu enggan ke luar rumah, Jaejoong lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamarnya, mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik koleksinya untuk menekan lara yang semakin mengrogoti hatinya. Bebera[a kali Jaejoong ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, Jaejoong pernah mencobanya namun nalarnya masih menyadarkannya. Bila Jaejoong mati bagaimana ayahnya? Bila Jaejoong bunuh diri sama artinya Jaejoong membunuh bayinya, bayi yang tidak berdosa itu tidak boleh mati begitu saja karena keegoisan sang _Umma_. Jaejoong juga masih memiliki tanggung jawab mengajar di salah satu sekolah musik.

"_Appa_..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Hm?" sahut Hyun Joong.

"_Appa_ tidak malu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Hyun Joong mengusap wajah putranya yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"Joongie hamil diluar nikah. Joongie bahkan tidak kenal _namja_ itu. _Appa_ tidak malu pada keadaan Joongie?" Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah sang ayah.

"Kenapa harus malu? Joongie mengandung cucu _Appa_, bukankah seharusnya _Appa_ senang?" Hyun Joong tersenyum, senyum bahagia bercampur nelangsa. Walaupun hatinya rengsa namun _namja_ dewasa itu berusaha kuat demi putranya, demi calon cucunya.

"_Appa_ tidak malu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"_Appa_ malu bila Joongie menutup diri dari dunia luar." Jawab Hyunjoong.

"Bila _Appa_ tidak malu, Joongie merasa lega." Jaejoong berusa tersenyum, "Joongie akan berusaha menjadi kuat untuk _Appa_, untuk _Aegya_..."

Hyunjoong menggangguk pelan. Ujian menyakitkan ini harus tetap ia terima dan jalani. Mungkin beginilah takdir putranya. Hyunjoong tidak akan mengeluh dan memilih berusaha untuk membesarkan hati putranya, agar putranya kuat menjalani semua ini.

.

.

"Mengamuk tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kita, _Hyung_!" Junsu menahan lengan kakaknya yang hendak menampar adiknya, Changmin. "_Hyung_ membunuh Changmin pun Young Woong tidak akan kembali karena dia tidak ada di dunia ini lagi..."

Napas Yunho memburu, mata serupa musang berwarna keunguan itu menatap nyalang Changmin yang sudah babak belur akibat dihajar olehnya.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Roh yang mendiami raga Young Woong dan Jaejoong berbeda, mereka bukan roh yang sama." Ucapnya, "Mereka dua orang yang berbeda. Mungkin garis keturunanlah yang membuat Kim Jaejoong serupa dengan Kim Young Woong."

"_Hyung_... Dendammu selamanya tidak akan terbalaskan karena orang yang kau benci itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Kau harus mengikhlaskan semua yang sudah terjadi padamu, penghianatan Young Woong, kutukan Young Woong, semuanya..." pinta Junsu, "Kita tidak lagi sama _Hyung_... Masa ini bukan lagi masa kita. Masa kita sudah terlewatkan. Sekarang kita hanyalah manusia biasa, Kau bukan lagi Raja Jung Yunho, aku bukan lagi pangeran ke-2, Changmin bukan lagi pangeran ke-3. Kita hanyalah keluarga Jung biasa... Keluarga Jung yang memiliki perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar Korea. Kita bukan lagi keluarga bangsawan, kita hanyalah rakyat biasa, sekarang..."

Yunho jatuh terduduk, _namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan kepalanya. Dadanya terasa sesak dengan semua ini. Dendamnya yang sudah melewati berabad-abad itu hanya menghasilkan luka dan kekosongan tidak berujung dalam hatinya. _Yeoja_ yang sempat dicintai namun dibencinya kini sudah menghilang dari dunia ini selama-lamanya. Remuk rengsa (hancur sehancur-hancurnya) kini menimpanya. Menelan kekecewaan pada dendam yang tidak akan bisa terbalaskan. Haruskan Yunho merelakan semua yang sudah terjadi padanya selama ini?

"Jaejoong..." gumam Yunho, "Jaejoong?" Yunho berdiri, seperti orang linglung _namja_ tampan itu mencari kesana-kemari sosok yang beberapa bulan lalu sempat dianggapnya Young Woong.

"Dia tidak ada di sini lagi, _Hyung_... Saat nalarmu telah kembali dia sudah tidak berada di sini lagi." Ucap Changmin sembari menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Yunho. Entah kenapa Yunho ingin segera menemui _namja_ cantik itu, _namja_ yang sempat dilukainya. _Namja_ yang membuat jantungnya serasa berlompatan.

.

.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be on..._

Sret! Pintu ruang musik itu terbuka. Jaejoong yang sedang mencontohkan cara menyanyi sembari bermain piano yang baik untuk para anak didiknya menoleh ke arah pelaku yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya.

"_Mian_ Jaejoong _Seosengnim_..." Guru olah raga muda itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong, "Keluargamu yang berasal dari Jepang datang dan ingin menemuimu."

"Huh? Keluarga dari Jepang?" gumam Jaejoong. Seingatnya Jaejoong tidak memiliki keluarga yang berasal dari Jepang, sama sekali tidak ada.

Guru olah raga itu mendekati Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Ku sarankan agar Jaejoong _seosengnim_ segera menemui mereka sebelum para _yeoja_ di ruang guru menggila." Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Jaejoong mengela napas panjang, berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap anak didiknya, "Kalian belajar sendiri dulu sesuai apa yang _Seosengnim_ contohkan tadi, _ne_." Ucap Jaejoong, "_Seosengnim_ ada urusan sebentar. Jangan keluar kelas sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi! _Arraso_?!"

"_Arra_ _Saengnim_..." sahut para anak didik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dengan langkah pelan _namja_ cantik itu berjalan ke luar kelas tempatnya mengajar.

.

.

"Tahan dirimu, _Hyung_..." Junsu mengingatkan ketika merasakan aura mengintimidasi menguar dari tubuh kakaknya.

Mata setajam musang itu menatap sengit para _yeoja_ yang berlomba-lomba mencari perhatiannya, menunjukkan kelebihan dan kemampuan mereka. Yunho ingin sekali merobek wajah menyebalkan mereka jikalau Junsu tidak terus mengingatkannya, Yunho akan meremukkan tulang mereka jika Yoochun dan Changmin tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

Stak!

Pintu ruang guru terbuka, membuat perhatian yang semula terfokus pada ke-4 _namja_ tampan itu sedikit teralihkan.

"Jaejoong _seosengnim_... Kenapa _seosengnim_ tidak mengatakan pada kami kalau _seosengnim_ mempunyai saudara yang sangat tampan?" seorang guru matematika berseru pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di mulut pintu.

_Namja_ yang tengah mengandung itu merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya, tubuhnya gemetar dan nyaris limbung jikalau tidak bertumpu pada sisi pintu. Jaejoong ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ gila itu menemukannya? Apa yang _namja_ sinting itu inginkan darinya? Jaejoong ketakutan, kenangan buruknya tiba-tiba saja terlintas lagi di otaknya.

"Jaejoong..." Junsu berlari ke arah Jaejoong, memegang lengan kanan Jaejoong yang nyaris limbung, mengusap keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba saja membasahi wajah cantik _namja_ malang itu.

Wajah Jaejoong memucat, perutnya terasa sakit, "Tidak! Tidak!" jeritnya. _Doe eyes_nya mengalirkan air mata sangat deras.

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong yang histeris dan mengusap-usap punggung _namja_ cantik itu pelan, "_Gwaechana_ Jaejoong... _Gwaechana_..." bisik Junsu hingga tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tertidur.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Dari awal Yuuki sudah bilang kalau mungkin FF ini ga sesuai harapan. Yuuki berharap FF ini tidak mengecewakaan. Gomawo yang sudah baca dan mengisi kotak reviewnya. Jeongmal Gomawo ^^. Yang sedang UAS, jangan lupa belajar! Semangat ne!

.

**Reviews for Nostalgia**

**Guest** : Lanjutan apa?

**seputri** : Jangan ditunggu.

**elee** **sunri** **hyun** : Siapa yang terkutuk?

**Kitukie** : Kalau ga begitu bukan Jung Yunho namanya :3 Yuuki ga punya betta reader jadi mian kalau lama ya :3

**Jaelupme** : Gomawo, wah kalau dipikirin ane ga bakal ngetik FF YunJae lagi donk :3

**diyas** : Apanya?

**del913** : Jangan ditunggu :3

**jae sekundes** : Gomawo :3 Kalau sudah update inbox ne ^_~ ane kan jarang main ke FFn sekarang :3 Fighting!

**maxyunjae** : Ayok update Ff YunJae! Langka lho sekarang :3 Ane makan kulkas #Plak!

**zhe** : Siapa yang kembar Chagy?

**heeli** : Ga juga kok :3

**Aaliya** **Shim** : Ane ga ngontrak kok, kan Yuuki anak YunJae #Kabur

**akiramia44** : Jangan! Nanti kecewa dengan hasilnya lho :3

**Isnaeni love sungmin** : Omo! Gomawo.

**JungJaema** : Kasih dark coklat baru Yuuki lanjut :3 #Dihajar

**cindyshim07** : Sippo Chagy (y)

**EMPEROR**-**NUNEO** : Wak _ Ane ga berani jadi anak durhaka #popoUmma&Appa

**Nila Arieswari** : Gomawo :3

** .1272** : Pridenya nunggu Foolish Game tamat dulu ya, Yuuki mau namatin Foolish Game dulu soalnya.

**Angel** **Muaffi** : Woi! Belajar! Malas baca FF #Plak! Jangan lupa belajar ne ^^

**ajid yunjae** : Molla ==

**devi** : ^^

**irengiovanny** : Molla == Udah lupa.

**Clein cassie** : Hehehehehehe...

** kim anna** : Gomawo.

**PandaMYP** : Udah diitalic. Masih kurang? Yuuki ga begitu nyaman kalau di BLOD.

**Yunjae yewonkyu** : Ane suka makan ati kalau post di sini, jadi agak malas :3

**RainieYJ** : Yuuki ga bilang begitu.

**diamond's** : Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Cho Sungkyu** : Yuuki punya kehidupan di real juga.

**FiAndYJ** : Mengajarkan arti sebuah kesetiaan yang hakiki :3

**jungYunjaekim** : Ga masalah yang penting Ffnya ga mati ne :3

**hanasukie** : ^^

**De** : Silahkan #kasihparang

**Guest** : Semua pertanyaan kamu sudah ada di Chap kemarin, kalau binggung silahkan baca ulang saja.

**yoon** **HyunWoon** : Jangan ditunggu :3

**miszshanty05** : Apanya?

**Kitty Jiji Jaejoong** : Jawabannya ditunggu saja ne, Chap 7-8 End kok.

**Dennis Park** : Harus sabar!

** Kim Eun Seob** : Molla.

**leeChunnie** : Emang apa?

**nunoel31** : Gomawo juga ne ^^

** ifa. ** : Appa sudah menderita :3

**YunHolic** : :3

**3kjj** : Hehehehehehehehe (y)

.

.

Wednesday, December 04, 2013

9:17:54 PM

NaraYuuki


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tittle : Nostalgia_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance?Familly? Fantasy? Hurt, dikit (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K & Kim Hyun Joong_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langit di luar sana yang sudah berwarna gelap. Jaejoong mengutuk nasibnya. Setelah perjuangan panjang hingga dirinya bisa bangkit lagi, haruskah Jaejoong kembali jatuh terpuruk? Kembali merasakan lubang hitam menyebalkan yang penuh kesedihan itu? Jaejoong tidak mau lagi!

"_Appa_mu pria yang baik. Aku menyukainya..." ucap Junsu yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Aku lebih suka makanannya. Aku akan sering datang kemari untuk makan." Ucap Changmin yang sedang sibuk dengan dua potong pudingnya, "Enak..."

Yoochun sedang menatap lukisan usang yang sangat dikenalnya, lukisan yang tergantung pada dinding ruang makan rumah Jaejoong, ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Lukisan yang dulu diletakkannya di dalam peti mati Yunho. Lukisan yang entah kenapa tidak menjadi abu walaupun telah melakukan perjalanan yang sangat panjang.

Sementara Yunho...

_Namja_ bermata musang itu hanya diam sembari mengamati wajah cantik di hadapannya. Wajah yang tiba-tiba saja mendatangkan kerinduan pada hatinya, wajah yang ingin dilihatnya berlama-lama, wajah yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang dibencinya.

Tadi sore ke-4 _namja_ aneh itu mengantar Jaejoong yang jatuh pingsan pulang ke rumahnya. Dan karena kebaikan hati seorang Kim Hyun Joong sehingga ke-4nya diperkenankan untuk makan malam bersama. Hyun Joong sendiri pergi ke museum untuk mengecek laporan mengenai mumi yang menghilang dengan pihak kepolisian, meninggalkan putranya bersama empat _namja_ tampan yang dikiranya sebagai teman Jaejoong.

"Mari kita menikah!" ucapan Yunho yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat ke-4 orang yang berada di dekatnya menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Jaejoong.

Yoochun langsung berdiri dan menarik piring Changmin.

"_Yah_ _Hyung_!" protes Changmin yang kemudian mengejar Yoochun yang sudah beranjak dari meja makan.

"Suie..." panggil Yoochun.

Junsu mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah kemudian mengejar suami dan adiknya yang sudah pergi. Junsu mengerti sekarang. Yoochun hanya ingin memberikan waktu berdua bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, dan itulah yang akan keduanya dapatkan.

"Mari menikah!" Yunho mengulangi kalimat yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek, "Menikah? Kau gila?" Jaejoong tidak habis pikir, _namja_ di hadapannya ini benar-benar membutuhkan perawatan intensif dari rumah sakit jiwa karena otaknya benar-benar bermasalah. Mereka tidak saling kenal dan tiba-tiba saja _namja_ yang memiliki warna mata keunguan itu mengajaknya menikah? Tidak ingatkah dia apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Jaejoong? _Namja_ sinting itu sudah memerkosa Jaejoong hingga membuatnya harus mengandung anak dari _namja_ bresngsek itu! Dan sekarang _namja_ yang sudah mendatangkan malapetaka baginya itu mengajaknya menikah? Jaejoong tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Terbuat dari apa hati _namja_ itu sebenarnya? Kalau bisa Jaejoong ingin memecahkan kepala kecil yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau mengandung anakku, tentu kita harus menikah." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum getir, "Siapa yang tahu kalau ini anakmu, huh? Kenapa kau seyakin itu? Bisa saja setelah kau memerkosaku aku tidur dengan _namja_ lain yang..."

"Dia anakku!" ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong dengan nada tajam dan dingin. Mata musangnya menatap sengit _doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong, "Kau tidak akan pernah menghianatiku."

"Kau tidak mengenalku!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kau..." Yunho menguarkan aura kelamnya, "Kau tidak akan pernah menghianatiku, karena kau milikku."

"Ku rasa kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita akan menikah..."

"Dimatamu aku adalah Young Woong... Aku tidak akan menikahi orang yang tidak mencintaiku..."

"Darimana kau tahu aku tidak mencintaimu?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam, "Karena kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Kalau begitu mari saling mengenal... Dengan menikah kita akan lebih mengenal satu sama lain."

.

.

_Namja_ sinting yang sangat keras kepala itu membuat Jaejoong kesal bukan main karena setiap harinya namja itu selalu mengikuti Jaejoong, memastikan Jaejoong pulang dan pergi dengan selamat, memastikan tidak ada _namja_ atau _yeoja_ asing yang menggoda Jaejoong, memastikan Jaejoong makan dengan teratur, memastikan Jaejoong mengecek kesehatan bayinya setiap minggu, dan itu membuat Jaejoong sangat kesal.

Jaejoong tidak habis pikir, dari mana _namja_ sinting itu tahu kalau dirinya tengah mengandung?

Jaejoong hanya tahu namanya Yunho, putra sulung dari keluarga Jung yang sangat kaya itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong penasaran dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang terus mengajaknya menikah. Sosok yang terus mengintimidasi dan juga memperhatikannya, sosok yang sangat cerewet soal kehamilannya, sosok yang akan menatap tajam semua rekan kerjanya yang berani bersikap akrab padanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maumu?" tanya Jaejoong. Saat ini ruang guru SMP _Cassiopeia_ itu sudah lengang (sepi) karena KBM (kegiatan belajar mengajar) sedang berlangsung. Hanya ada Jaejoong dan _namja_ menyebalkan yang tidak tahu diri yang berada di sana sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau namaku adalah Jung Yunho? Aku ingin menikahimu dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Jawab Yunho sembari menatap perut Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat sedikit buncit.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang sinting sepertimu!" sahut Jaejoong terdengar dingin. Setelah memerkosanya sekejam itu, kini _namja_ bermata musang itu datang untuk menikahinya? Jaejoong tidak akan mau, tidak akan pernah mau.

"Kita akan menikah cepat atau lambat, karena apa yang aku inginkan selalu ku dapatkan."

"Terserah." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah tampan itu berlama-lama. Wajah yang mendatangkan nyawa baru di dalam tubuhnya itu membuat hatinya sakit dan jantungnya menggila setiap kali menatapnya.

"Tanyakan saja! Tidak perlu ragu." Ucap Yunho yang masih menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap Yunho.

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku, bukan? Tanyakan!"

"Apa kau membaca pikiranku?" tanya Jaejoong, heran kenapa _namja_ aneh itu tahu keinginan hatinya.

"Sudah ku katakan aku mengenalmu, sejak aku menyentuhmu kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan aku mengenal baik apa yang menjadi milikku."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya binggung. _Namja_ di hadapannya ini mulai bicara ngawur lagi rupanya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, bukan?" tanya Yunho. Matanya menatap _doe_ _eyes_ Jaejoong, bukan dengan tatapan kemarahan dan kebencian melainkan dengan tatapan penuh cinta, "Kemarilah!"

"Tidak mau." Tolak Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya memintamu sekali, jadi lakukan atau aku harus bersikap kasar lagi padamu?!"

Debaran jantung Jaejoong menggila, entah kenapa _namja_ asing itu bisa mengendalikan dirinya, mengontrol tubuh dan hatinya dengan sangat baik. Jaejoong berjalan pelan mendekati Yunho yang sedang duduk tenang di atas sofa tamu yang terdapat di ruang guru.

Yunho tersenyum, tangan kokohnya menarik Jaejoong dan mendudukkan _namja_ cantik itu di atas pangkuannya.

"_Yah_!" Jaejoong meronta kesal.

"Bila kau ingin tahu siapa aku, kau harus lebih dekat denganku untuk melihat aku yang sebenarnya..." dengan lembut Yunho mengusap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Seolah tersihir, Jaejoong diam saja saat ibu jari tangan kanan Yunho mengusap bibir merahnya.

"Lihatlah aku yang sebenarnya..." ucap Yunho sebelum mencium _chyeri_ _lips_ Jaejoong.

.

.

_Raja yang sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya meninggal akibat kudeta yang dilakukan oleh perdana mentrinya sendiri. Sang perdana mentri menginginkan singgasana raja hingga melakukan makar, pada akhirnya ke-3 pangeran berhasil mengalahkan sang perdana mentri tamak itu. Perdana mentri itu dihukum pancung dihadapan seluruh rakyat yang murka akibat kekejamannya._

_Pangeran pertama diangkat menjadi raja menggantikan ayahnya. Untuk menekan dendam dari pihak keluarga perdana mentri, Raja muda itu menikahi satu-satunya anak perdana mentri. Seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim Young Woong._

_Pernikahan tanpa cinta yang berlandaskan kebencian dan keterpaksaan itu bertahan selama lima tahun lamanya sebelum akhirnya sang raja menemukan fakta bahwa ratunya telah menghianatinya dengan laksamana kepercayaannya. _

_Ratu mengandung dan itu bukan anak raja karena selama pernikahan mereka sang raja belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh ratunya._

_Raja yang murka memerintahkan adik-adiknya memenggal kepala laksamana lancang yang berani mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya, hingga kenyataan pahit mengenai dendam antara kedua keluarga ternyata belum usai hanya dengan ikatan pernikahan..._

_Ratu yang dirundung kesedihan karena kekasihnya dibunuh dengan keji oleh suaminya sendiri marah. Kemarahan itu mendatangkan malapetaka bagi sang raja. Ratu yang seorang ahli racun, menikamkan sebuah belati perak beracun pada perut sang raja, membuat raja muda yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya itu hidup dalam kematian, mati dalam kehidupan._

_Hingga adik-adik raja memutuskan melakukan mumufikasi pada tubuh sang raja yang tengah tertidur akibat kutukan dan racun yang diberikan oleh sang ratu yang menghilang entah kemana setelah melakukan kejahatannya pada sang raja._

_._

_._

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong, menatap _doe_ _eyes_ kelam _namja_ cantik yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu lekat-lekat. Menelusuri pahatan indah yang dianugerakan pada pemilik _chery lips_ merekah itu dengan tangan kokohnya.

Seolah tersadar dari mimpinya, Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho dengan seksama, melihat kesedihan dan luka yang tersembunyi dibalik tatapan tajam _namja_ tampan itu, "Kau... Bukan manusia?" tanya Jaejoong.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan pada FF ini sebenarnya sudah ada dalam FF ini sendiri, Cuma jawabannya tersirat. Kalau membosankan jangan dibaca ne :3

.

.

**Reviews for Nostalgia**

**I was a Dreamer** : Long time no see :3 Molla, hanya Appa yang tahu.

** kim anna shinotsuke** : Jangan binggung :3

**diyas** : Apanya?

**Naritha** : Sini ke rumah Yuuki kalau mau baca sampai END :3

**Guest** : ^_^

**Yjss** : Kalau ga dirusuhin ane ga bakal hapus kok. SK YunJae udah tamat, Epislova, Jung Hyunno, Pride, Foolish Game, Pain Of Love, Nostalgia masih TBC. Semuanya tetap lanjut di WP seperti biasa.

**Guest** : ^_^

**fuyu cassiopeia** : Harus :3

**jungYunjaekim** : Pingsan? Kaget? =="

**maxyunjae** : _ #batuin kumpulkan mood :3 Ne, Fighting!

**Dennis Park** : Sudah terjawab, kan?

** Aaliya Shim** : Boleh minta tumpengnya?

**irengiovanny** : Pikun semua =="

: Yuuki ga bisa buat BDSM, adegan NCnya juga bisanya Cuma seperti itu.

**ajid yunjae** : Udah tahu maksudnya ne?

**ms.R** : Chap depan penjelasan detailnya.

**del913** : Maunya bagaimana?

**Guest** : Anyeong :3 Siapa nama kamu? Jung Hyunnonya nunggu Pride sama Foolish Game tamat dulu ya, beberapa Chap lagi 2 FF itu tamat soalnya :3 Gomawo :3

**Myyunyun** : Tanyanya satu-satu, Yuuki binggung jawabnya =="

**meotmeot** : Ane binggung mau jawab bagaimana? =="

**Guest** : Kagak apa-apa kalau mau curhat, ane dengerin deh, asal tuh nama Guest diganti donk -_- Pan ane binggung siapa yang lagi ane ajak omong ini =="

**putri** : Amin.

**devi** : Hehehehe...

**Jaelupme** : Ane suka bosen ngetik kalau kepanjangan :(

**hi**-**jj91** : Kalau membosankan jangan dibaca saja. Gampang, kan?

**Guest** : Semoga binggungnya hilang :3

**diamond's** : Gomawo :D

**lee sunri hyun** : Penjelasan lengkapnya next chap.

**yoon HyunWoon** : Gentayangan?

**Neliel Minoru** : Gomawo :3

**zhe** : Ga ngebut Cuma FF ini emang aslinya sudah END. Tapi yang dipost di WP & FB ga ada Typonya kok -_-

**Isnaeni love sungmin** : Eh? Jadi cengeng? Kenapa? #kasihtisu

**jae sekundes** : Ane juga nunggu Ffmu UpDate Chagyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #Plak :3

**Kim Eun Seob** : Kan biar peran Appa Beal ga monoton jadi ya rada serem dikit ga apa-apa ye? #Kabur

**akiramia44** : Gomawo :3 Tapi Yuuki rada binggung baca reviewnya. Hehehe... Spasinya gandeng soalnya...

**PandaMYP** : Biar :p

**lipminnie** : Cepet di WP tapi :3

**Nila Arieswari** : Anyeong... Gomawo juga...

**hanasukie** : Detailnya di Chap besok.

**FiAndYJ** : Ane mau donk ciptaran brankasnya :3

** .1272** : Biar :P Foolish Game? Kalau ane jelasin ntar makan tempat, baca note yang Yuuki tinggalkan saja ne di bawah FF ntu (kalau ada).

**cindyshim07** : Junus? Nuguya? Nama kucing kamu? Cheonma Saeng :3

**gothiclolita89** : Hehehehehehe :3

**haruko2277** : Next Chap kenapa?

**leeChunnie** : O_0

**Clein cassie** : ^_^

**YunHolic** : #Gubrak =="

**3kjj** : Sudah Yuuki PM ne? Dari kata dasar **perkosa **mendapat awalan **mem** sehingga **mem** **perkosa** **memerkosa**, dikarenakan konsonan **p** luluh. Dalam kebakuan kata/bahasa termasuk teknik/kasus **pelesapan** :3 #PeyukUmma 3

**nunoel31** : Hehehe... Jungs gitu :3

**miszshanty05** : Apanya?

.

.

Ada yang minta Yuuki buat repost FF jadi Yuuki repost yang one shoot saja. Gomawo yang sudah baca :3

.

.

Thursday, December 05, 2013

7:37:14 AM

NaraYuuki


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tittle : Nostalgia_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance?Familly? Fantasy? Hurt, dikit (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K & Kim Hyun Joong_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

_._

_._

_._

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong, menatap _doe_ _eyes_ kelam _namja_ cantik yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu lekat-lekat. Menelusuri pahatan indah yang dianugerakan pada pemilik _Chery lisp_ merah itu dengan tangan kokohnya.

Seolah tersadar dari mimpinya, Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho dengan seksama, melihat kesedihan dan luka yang tersembunyi dibalik tatapan tajam _namja_ tampan itu, "Kau... Bukan manusia?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Kalau aku bukan manusia lalu aku ini apa? Hantu?" tanya Yunho.

"Tapi kau..."

"Aku belum mati..." ucap Yunho memotong kalimat Jaejoong.

"Kau kah mumi yang sedang _Appa_ dan pihak kepolisian cari sampai sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Jaejoong lembut, "Mungkin iya, tapi aku bukan mumi. Aku hanya tertidur selama berpuluh-puluh abad." Jawab Yunho, "Tidak masalah bila kau menganggapku mumi yang bangkit dari kematian."

"Mereka bertiga?"

"Junsu? Yoochun dan Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan, ketakutannya pada _namja_ bermata keunguan itu menguap begitu saja. Sepertinya Yunho mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan perasaan orang lain.

"Mereka juga manusia biasa, hanya saja di jamanku dulu seseorang memiliki kelebihan masing-masing dalam bidang tertentu."

"Kenapa mereka belum mati? Kenapa mereka masih hidup?" tanya Jaejoong. Oh, rasa penasaran hampir membunuhnya.

"Lihat mataku!" pinta Yunho, "Apa warnanya?"

"Ungu?" jawab Jaejoong.

"Dulu mataku berwarna coklat seperti kebanyakan orang, hanya saja efek racun dan kutukan yang Young Woong berikan membuat mataku seperti ini. Hal ini tidak berefek pada mereka bertiga, namun membuat waktu mereka bertiga ikut terhenti sepertiku. Waktu mereka akan berdetak kembali begitu aku terlepas dari kutukan itu. Waktu yang sempat berhenti untuk kami kini sudah berdetak lagi."

"Kalian akan mati?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kami hanyalah manusia biasa seperti dirimu. Hanya saja apa yang sudah rusak tidak bisa kembali lagi. Mataku akan tetap berwarna ungu seperti ini." Jawab Yunho, "Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mati sekarang. Kita belum menikah. Aku juga ingin melihat anakku lahir. Aku ingin punya lima anak, aku ingin punya banyak cucu dan cicit, jadi aku tidak akan mati sekarang."

"Tapi kau punya sesuatu yang tidak orang lain punya." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, bukan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan.

"Sekarang maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Tidak!" Jaejoong bangun dari pangkuan Yunho. _Doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya menatap wajah tampan _namja_ itu, "Kau mencintai Young Woong. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

"Jae..."

"Kebencian dan dendammu bertahan sampai sekarang walaupun ribuan tahun sudah berlalu. Itu artinya kau setia padanya. Menanggung dendam selama itu butuh kesetiaan yang besar. Dan aku..." Jaejoong diam ketika Yunho menarik tanggannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan _namja_ bermata musang itu lagi. Jaejoong merasakan tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan Yunho, sama seperti ketika _namja_ cantik itu disetubuhi oleh Yunho.

"Mari kita buktikan! Kau atau aku yang benar soal ini..." bisik Yunho sembelum kembali mencumbu Jaejoong yang seolah-olah sedang berada di bawah kendali Yunho.

.

.

"Pencariannya dihentikan." Gumam HyunJoong ketika pulang dari museum tempatnya bekerja selama beberapa bulan ini. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. _Namja_ satu anak itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Jaejoong yang sedang menata peralatan makan.

Jaejoong menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas kemudian diberikan pada ayahnya, "Pencarian muminya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Hyun Joong menggangguk pelan, meneguk air putih sampai tidak bersisa, "Tidak ada jejak yang bisa dilacak. Seperti mencari jarum di tengah lautan." Keluh Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong mengusap bahu ayahnya pelan, berharap itu bisa sedikit meredakan kelalahan ayahnya. Jaejoong tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau mumi yang sedang dicari-cari oleh banyak pihak itu hidup lagi, bisa dipastikan Jaejoong akan dijebloskan ke rumah sakit jiwa bila mengatakan hal itu. "_Appa_ bisa melakukan penelitian lagi, siapa tahu kali ini _Appa_ menemukan kota yang hilang atau sejarah penting yang belum terungkap." Ucap Jaejoong.

Hyun Joong tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan putranya erat, "Bagaimana keadaan cucu _Appa_?" tanyanya.

"Dia menjadi anak yang baik hari ini..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Kapan Joongie akan mengambil cuti, hm?" tanya Hyun Joong. _Namja_ berkaca mata itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan putranya. _Namja_ hamil itu bukan hal biasa, susunan organ dalamnya pun berbeda dengan perempuan, karena itu Hyun Joong sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan putranya, Hyun Joong ingin Jaejoong mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya selama mengandung, tapi sayangnya Jaejoong sangat keras kepala untuk menuruti keinginan sang ayah.

"Mungkin kalau usianya memasuki delapan bulan Joongie akan menggambil cuti, _Appa_."

"Jangan terlalu lelah, _ne_..."

"_Ne_..."

.

.

Usai menghidupkan _tape_ _recorder_ di kamarnya yang mengalunkan lagu klasik yang menenangkan, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang, mengambil album foto dan membukanya, mengamati sosok cantik berpipi _chuby_ yang tengah tersenyum sembari mengusap perut besarnya. _Namja_ dalam foto itu mengenakan daster warna biru tua dengan motif bunga lili api, terlihat sangat menawan.

"_Baby_... _Halmonie_mu sangat cantik, kan? Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya ketika _Halmonie_ dulu mengandung _Umma_." Gumam Jaejoong sembari mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit itu lembut, seolah-olah tengah mengajak bayinya berbicara.

Foto yang sedang dilihat oleh Jaejoong adalah foto mendiang _Umma_nya ketika sedang mengandungnya dulu. Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong senang melihat album kenangan ayah dan ibunya, dengan melihat album kenangan itu Jaejoong merasa kehadirannya ke dunia ini benar-benar menjadi sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh orang tuanya.

"Apa _Umma_ harus mengundurkan diri?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih mengusap perutnya pelan, "_Umma_ rasa saat umurmu menginjak empat bulan nanti _Umma_ harus mulai memakai baju seperti yang dipakai _Halmonie_mu. _Umma_ tidak mungkin mengajar dengan pakaian seperti itu, bukan?"

Jaejoong bukannya tidak memikirkan nasihat ayahnya, Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin kehamilannya ini merepotkan sang ayah karena itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja. Bagaimanapun juga bayi yang berada di dalam perutnya itu adalah anaknya, Jaejoong tidak mau keberadaan anaknya membuat repot ayahnya. Jaejoong ingin berusaha sampai dirinya tidak mampu. Tapi sampai kapan? Seiring bertambahnya usia kandungannya bisa dipastikan Jaejoong akan mengalami kesulitan bukan hanya soal pakaian tapi pergerakannya sendiripun akan semakin terbatas, apalagi dirinya _namja_. _Namja_ hamil jauh lebih melelahkan daripada _yeoja_ yang hamil. Bahkan tidak banyak pula _namja_ yang akhirnya meninggal karena kehamilannya bermasalah.

"Besok _Umma_ akan bicara pada _Haraboji_. Sekarang kita tidur dulu, _ne_..." Jaejoong menutup dan meletakkan album fotonya ke atas meja dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, membiarkan alunan lagu klasik itu membimbingnya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

_"Anak Yunho?" yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu mengusap perut Jaejoong lembut, merasakan denyut kehidupan di dalam perut namja cantik yang duduk diam di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan, "Benar-benar penuh dengan aura Yunho. Akhirnya dia menemukanmu..." Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum dan memberikan setangkai bunga lili putih pada Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong hanya diam, mengamati wajah yeoja yang masih sibuk mengusap perutnya itu dengan seksama, memastikan bahwa matanya tidak salah lihat. Wajah serupa dirinya itu tengah tersenyum, senyuman yang sama seperti miliknya, wajah serupa dirinya itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar, mata yang sama sepertinya, "Young Woong..."_

_"Lama sekali kau menyadarinya?" yeoja cantik itu merengut, namun tidak urung tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong._

_"Aku...?"_

_"Kita sekarang berada di dalam mimpimu. Kau belum mati." Young Woong membelai wajah Jaejoong, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkan kalau keturunanku ada yang serupa denganku, semua dalam diri kita sama kecuali jenis kelamin kita... Menakjubkan..." Young Woong tersenyum sumpringah._

_"Kenapa menemuiku?" tanya Jaejoong._

_Young Woong menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, "Aku adalah yeoja yang jahat. Aku ratu yang bodoh. Aku istri durhaka bahkan melakukan makar dan mengutuk suamiku sendiri. Aku adalah orang jahat." Diusapnya kepala Jaejoong lembut, "Bahkan nasibmu yang seperti ini pun karena salahku. Karena dendam yang mengiktku dan Yunho..."_

_Jaejoong hanya diam, mendengarkan yeoja cantik serupa dirinya yang sedang mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya itu, mendengarkan dan berusaha memahami apa yang ingin Young Woong sampaikan sehingga yeoja itu mendatanginya melalui mimpi._

_"Kau percaya takdir?" tanya Young Woong._

_Jaejoong menggangguk pelan._

_"Takdirlah yang membawa Yunho pada ayahmu, takdirlah yang mempertemukanmu dan Yunho, takdir pulalah yang membuatmu bisa mengandung anak Yunho." Dua pasang doe eyes kelam itu saling beradu,"Takdirlah yang mengikat dirimu dan Yunho."_

_"Dia mencintaimu. Ketika dia melihatku hanya ada kau di matanya." Ucap Jaejoong._

_Young Woong tersenyum, "Cinta dan benci itu hanya dibatasi seutas benang tipis kasat mata, Jaejoongie... Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tidak pernah. Aku jamin itu."_

_"Kau tidak tahu perasaan orang lain."_

_Young Woong meletakkan tangannya pada dada kiri Jaejoong, tepat di jantungnya. Merasakan denyut kehidupan namja cantik itu, "Jantung kalian berdetak untuk sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Aku tahu rasanya karena aku pernah sangat mencintai seseorang."_

_"U-Know?" tanya Jaejoong._

_"Kau tahu banyak rupanya. Aku yakin Yunho sudah menceritakan padamu soal kami... Ya, aku salah... Tapi aku menemui bukan untuk mengakui semua dosaku pada Yunho." Young Woong meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong, meletakkan tangan pucat serupa miliknya itu di atas permukaan wajahnya, "Jaga bayi kalian baik-baik! Pastikan dia mendapatkan kasih sayang, bukan hanya dari ibunya tapi juga dari ayahnya..."_

_._

_._

Jaejoong membuka _doe_ _eyes_nya perlahan, membiasakan sepasang mata indah itu agar terbiasa dengan bias terang sinar mentari yang memasuki kelah jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke timur. Diliriknya setangkai bunga lili yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Bunga yang sama dengan yang Young Woong berikan kepadanya...

"Apa yang harus _Umma_ lakukan, _Baby_?" gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Yuuki mulai sibuk di real lagi, FFnya akan tetap Yuuki post sampai End. Hanya saja tidak bisa sesering biasanya. Mianhae... DAN JANGAN TAGIH YUUKI TERUS ATAU YUUKI HAPUS FFNYA! Yuuki stres dan kepikiran terus kalau ditagih melulu. Hidup Yuuki ga seputar FF saja jadi mohon pengertiannya.

.

.

**Reviews for Nostalgia**

**meotmeot **: Yang heboh seperti apa?

**My beauty jeje** : Mamah kapan lanjut FFnya? #nagih.

** I was a Dreamer** : Udah lama ga post di FFn juga :3

**miszshanty05** : Apanya yang lanjut?

**haruko2277** : Oh...

**del913** : Tidak secepat itu :p

**Jaelupme** : Ane ga suka warna pink. Keluarga Jung isinya Cuma 4 orang itu doank ==" Ane suka bosen kalau ngetik terlalu panjang.

**jae** **sekundes** : Woi! Lagi UAS malah baca Epep, belajar! Belajar!

**meyy**-**chaan** : Molla.

**michomichobaby** : Yuuki ga punya WA, Line, Kakao, apapun itu. Yuuki Cuma punya WP, FB dan Twitt. Kalau kebanyakan punya akun sosial ntar Yuuki malah main terus dan ga bisa fokus =="

**Zheyra** **Sky** : Satu-satu woi! Ane binggung jawabnya =="

**JungJaema** : Mari tanya Umma :3

**zhe** : Udah post. Kalau minta link lewat Twitt atau FB saja, ne ;)

**Que** : Gomawo

**lee** **sunri** **hyun** : Hehehehehe...

**D** : Yuuki saja, ne ^^

**diamond's** : Apanya?

**Guest** : Apanya?

**fuyu** **cassiopeia** : Waaak _

**MyCellular** : NaraYuuki World.

** Isnaeni love sungmin** : Sedihnya kenapa?

** Dennis Park** : Yuuki bosan kalau ngetiknya lebih dari 1200 words :3 #kabur

**Nila Arieswari** : Anyeong, Gomawo reviewnya :3

**FiAndYJ** : Haruskah ane pasang kata END atau DISCONTINUE? #kabur

**diyas** : Apanya?

**jaena** : Amin.

**ajid** **yunjae** : Molla =='

**putri** : Sudah.

**Guest** : Amin :3

**Hana** - **Kara** : Ye.

: Masih penasaran?

**PandaMYP** : Apanya?

**yoon HyunWoon** : Call Me Yuuki, jangan Author. Yuuki ga suka dipanggil begitu :3

**YunHolic** : Waaaak _ #ngakakguling-guling.

** Angel Muaffi** : : Sudah terjawab ne. Kalau ga bagus Yuuki jewer ya :3 Love U Too ;)

**cindyshim07** : Ada rasa coklat ga?

**RyGratia** : Coba pahami lagi Chap kemarin ne :3

**Kim Eun Seob** : #jewer Seobie-chan -_-

**maxyunjae** : Ane ga diajak? #ngambek

**akiramia44** : Bisa aja Yuuki langsung post sampai END, sayang Yuuki ga punya betta reader buat bantuin edit. Masalahnya hutang FF Chapter Yuuki masih ada 6 biji =="

**hanasukie** : Silahkan simpulkan sendiri :3

.

.

Saturday, December 07, 2013

5:51:34 PM

NaraYuuki


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tittle : Nostalgia_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance?Familly? Fantasy? Hurt, dikit (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K & Kim Hyun Joong_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Hyun Joong yang sedang menyiapkan makan pagi, hari ini dirinya bangun lebih awal dari putranya sehingga calon kakek itu menyiapkan makanan terlebih dahulu. Hal yang sudah biasa baginya. Sejak ditinggalkan oleh mendiang istri tercintanya, Hyun Joonglah yang merawat Jaejoong sendirian, memasak bukan hal baru bagi ayah satu anak itu.

"Apa yang _Appa_ buat?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi, mengamati apa yang ayahnya lakukan.

"Membuat _pancake_." Jawab Hyun Joong sembari melempar senyumnya.

"Kedengarannya enak." Sahut Jaejoong, diusapnya perutnya yang terasa lapar. Seiring semakin bertambah usia kehamilannya, Jaejoong memang semakin sering merasa lapar.

Ting Tong...

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?" gumam Hyun Joong.

"Biar Joongie saja yang membukanya." Ucap jaejoong. Dengan sedikit malas _namja_ cantik itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

"Ck..." decak Jaejoong kesal.

Sepertinya tamu yang menyambangi rumah keluarga Kim bukanlah seorang yang sopan dan memiliki kesabaran. Orang sopan mana yang pagi-pagi buta bertamu di rumah orang lain dan membunyikan bel pintu seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu? Terlihat sekali orang yang datang bertamu bukanlah orang yang memiliki kesabaran, atau mungkin sang tamu takut tuan rumahnya tidak mendengar bel pintu yang berbunyi hingga bel malang itu ditekan berkali-kali?

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena ketika dirinya membukakan pintu untuk tamu kurang sopannya, _namja_ cantik itu dihadapkan pada sebuah buket bunga raksasa seukuran dirinya.

"Yoochun bilang harus memberikan bunga dan berlian padamu bila ingin mengajakmu menikah."

Brak!

Sekali hentak Jaejoong menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Saat ini _namja_ cantik itu sedikit syock. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah dikejutkan dengan buket bunga raksasa di depan pintunya, tiba-tiba muncul _namja_ bermata musang menyebalkan dari balik bunga itu. _Namja_ yang membuatnya harus menjalani nasib seperti sekarang. _Namja_ aneh yang selalu mengajaknya menikah. _Ish_! Apakah _namja_ _pabo_ itu tidak tahu kalau menikah bukanlah perkara yang mudah?

Tok tok tok...

Kali ini pintu itu diketuk sangat kuat dari luar. Berkali-kali. Mungkin bila daun pintu malang itu bisa bicara, dia akan mengeluh betapa kencang dan kuatnya ketukan yang mendarat di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Dengan malas Jaejoong membukanya lagi. Ketika kembali mendapati wajah Yunho di depat matanya untuk kedua kalinya, lagi-lagi _namja_ cantik yang tengah mengandung itu membanting pintu rumahnya dengan sangat kuat. Entah kenapa pagi ini Jaejoong malas dan bosan sekali melihat wajah Yunho, mendengar suara _namja_ bermata musang itu membuat Jaejoong kesal dan sedikit marah. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini.

"Joongie siapa tamunya? Kenapa pintunya ditutup lagi, hm?" tanya Hyun Joong yang berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong usai menyelesaikan acara masaknya.

"_Aniyo_ _Appa_. Hanya orang gila. Ya. Orang gila." Jawab Jaejoong yang menimbulkan kerutan pada kening Hyun Joong, "_Appa_ sudah selesai masak? Joongie lapar." Jaejoong bergegas kembali ke dapur, enggan memikirkan tamu yang masih berdiri kaku di depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa anak itu?" gumam Hyun Joong yang merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap putranya. _Namja_ yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menyandang status sebagai seorang kakek itu kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yang sebenarnya bertamu sepagi itu ke rumahnya, "Eh?" Hyun Joong sedikit kaget karena disuguhi sebuah buket bunga mawar raksasa.

"_Anyeong_ _Ahjushi_... _Ahjushi_ hari ini masak apa? Hmm... Aromanya tercium sangat manis dan menggugah selera..." _namja_ jangkung itu mengusap perutnya.

Plak!

"_Mian_ _Ahjushi_... Kami datang untuk bertemu dengan Joongie." _Namja_ bersuara khas itu tersenyum setelah sebelumnya mencubit perut adiknya.

Hyun Joong mengenal keempat _namja_ tampan yang berdiri di depan rumahnya itu sebagai, Jung Changmin si doyan makan, Jung Junsu yang sedikit cerewet, Jung Yunho yang irit bicara dan Park Yoochun yang suka mengumbar senyumnya. Keempatnya adalah teman Jaejoong, setidaknya itu yang Hyun Joong tahu.

"Ah, kebetulan Joongie sedang makan. Ayo masuk dan ikut makan bersama kami." Ucap Hyun Joong.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Apa-apaan ayahnya itu? Kenapa mengundang empat orang aneh nan menyebalkan itu, kenapa mengajak mereka makan satu meja dengannya? Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melempar botol saus coklat pada pemilik mata setajam musang menyebalkan yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya seolah-olah hendak menggulitinya.

Bukan hanya Yunho saja yang membuat Jaejoong merasa marah dan gusar. Jaejoong juga kesal melihat nafsu makan Changmin yang menurutnya rakus, Jaejoong merasa kesal mendengar celotehan Junsu yang dengan riangnya berbicara pada ayahnya, Jaejoong merasa kesal pada Yoochun yang menurutnya pura-pura antusias mendengarkan pembicaraan ayahnya dan Junsu.

"Ah, sebentar... Kalian lanjutkan makannya dulu." Ucap Hyun Joong sebelum berlari kecil menuju ruang keluarga tempat dimana suara telpon rumahnya berdering.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong terdengar sedikit ketus.

"Ku rasa dia sedikit terlihat ketus karena pengaruh keponakan kita." Gumam Changmin yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Junsu.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan memintamu untuk menikah denganku." Ucap Yunho tenang. Mata setajam musangnya tidak henti-hentinya melayani tantangan adu tatap dari _doe eyes_ kelam di hadapannya yang tengah menatapnya sengit, "Apa yang mengganggumu? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat gusar hari ini?"

Jaejoong memilih diam dan menghabiskan segelas susu rasa _strawbery_nya sekali teguk, "Dalam mimpimu!"

"Kalau bisa menyeretmu ke pelaminan kenapa harus bermimpi?" tanya Yunho, "Aku heran. Jaman dulu bila ingin menikah seorang pemuda tinggal datang ke rumah gadis yang ingin dinikahinya dan membawakan mahar. Mereka bisa langsung menikah saat itu juga. Kenapa jaman sekarang susah sekali?"

"Dasar gila!" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Oh, apa yang Young Woong katakan padamu? Bukankah dia menemuimu semalam?" tanya Yunho.

Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun menatap Yunho lekat-lekat, melupakan sendok yang berada tepat di depan mulut mereka.

"Ke... kenapa kau tahu? Darimana kau tahu?" Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho tepat di depan wajah tampan _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Yunho tersenyum mengejek, "Interaksi yang telah kita lakukan. Ketika aku menidurimu itu berarti kau sudah menjadi milikku. Ketika kau sudah menjadi milikku tentu aku tahu apa saja yang terjadi padamu, bahkan mimpi yang datang padamu dan apa yang akan terjadi padamu pun aku sudah tahu."

Jaejoong semakin menatap sengit Yunho, "Didunia ini tidak ada manusia yang bisa seperti itu. Kecuali..." Jaejoong seperti teringat sesuatu, _doe eyes_ kelamnya tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah dan menatap ke-4 tamu tidak diundang itu, "Aku lupa kalau kau dan mereka bertiga bukan manusia biasa." Gumamnya lemah.

"Kami manusia biasa. Hanya saja memiliki sebuah keunikan." Sahut Yoochun, "Dan apa benar Young Woong menemuimu lewat mimpi? Apa yang dia sampaikan padamu?" tanyanya.

"Pertemuanmu dengan _yeoja_ jahat itukah yang membuatmu uring-uringan dan memasang wajah sinis sejak tadi?" tanya Junsu.

"Dia bukan _yeoja_ jahat!" ucap Jaejoong sembari melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Junsu.

Junsu menggangguk pelan, "Kau kan keturunannya, wajar saja bila kau membelanya. Apa dia sudah mencuci otakmu?"

"_Yah_!" Jaejoong nyaris melempar gelas yang berada di tangannya pada Junsu jika ayahnya tidak kembali ke sana.

"Joongie..."

Jaejoong menatap wajah sumpringah ayahnya, namun juga ada sebuah kesedihan yang coba ditutupi oleh _namja_ berkaca mata itu, "_Wae_ _Appa_?"

"_Appa_ mendapat telpon dari Badan Pusat Arkeologi, mereka ingin _Appa_ memimpin ekspedisi ke Taman Nasional Laut _Hallyeo_ _Haesang_ di provinsi Gyeongsang karena beberapa orang nelayan telah melaporkan menemukan sebuah gua yang di dalamnya dipenuhi fosil-fosil binatang aneh. Gua itu terhubung dengan gua bawah laut di dekat perut kawah gunung berapi yang dulu terdapat di sana." Jelas Hyun Joong dengan wajah berbinar bahagia.

Taman Nasional Laut _Hallyeo_ _Haesang_ (_Hallyeohaesang Maritime National Park_) adalah taman nasional yang meliputi kawasan Pulau Geoje, Pulau Hansan dan kepulauan di sekitarnya, di provinsi Gyeongsang Selatan. Dijuluki sebagai salah satu dari 8 tempat dengan pemandangan terindah di Korea, _Hallyeo Haesang_ ditetapkan sebagai taman nasional pada tahun 1968 dan menjadi taman nasional laut keempat di Korea Selatan.

Ekosistemnya terdiri dari ribuan pulau dan perairan yang membentang sepanjang 120 km dari Geoje di Gyeongsang Selatan sampai Yeosu di Jeolla Selatan. Dengan luas wilayah 545,63 km² yang mana 72% terdiri dari perairan. Taman Nasional Laut Hallyeo Haesang memilikiki 69 pulau tidak berpenghuni dan 30 pulau berpenghuni. Memiliki bebatuan sedimen yang berasal dari periode _Mesozoikum_ dan membentuk rangkaian gunung yang membentang dari utara ke selatan. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak tanjung, pulau kecil dan semenanjung.

Di dalam Taman Nasional Hallyeo Haesang hidup sebanyak 1.142 spesies tanaman dengan mayoritas terdiri dari cemara merah, cemara hitam, kamelia, _oak serrata_, _oak cork_ dan spesies yang langka seperti _Sedirea japonica_ (_nadopungnan_), _Cymbidium_ _nipponicum_ (_daehongnan_) serta _winter_ _hazel_ Korea. Spesies fauna di sana terdiri dari 25 jenis mamalia, 115 jenis burung, 16 jenis reptil, 1.566 jenis serangga, dan 24 jenis ikan air tawar.

Taman Nasional Laut _Hallyeo Haesang_ adalah surga bagi arkeolog seperti Hyun Joong.

"_Ahjushi_ akan pergi ke sana? Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak." Jawab Hyun Joong, "_Ahjushi_ tidak akan pergi."

"_Wae_?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Kalau _Ahjushi_ pergi siapa yang akan menjaga Joongie?" tanya Hyun Joong entah pada siapa, "Lagi pula ekspedisi semacam ini membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Paling cepat 3 bulan. Kalau _Ahjushi_ pergi, Joongie..."

"Dia akan tinggal bersama kami. Aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Yunho.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"Kau gila?" Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang ayah, "_Appa_ pergi saja. Joongie bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

Hyun Joong tersenyum memandang putranya. Jaejoong emmang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak saat keadaannya sedang berbadan dua seperti sekarang, "Joongie sedang hamil. _Appa_ tidak akan tenang meninggalkan Joongie sendirian."

"Dia tidak sendirian _Ahjushi_. Aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Yunho bersikukuh, "Lagi pula bayi yang berada dalam perut Jaejoong adalah anakku."

"_Hyung_!" pekik Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Dasar gegabah!" gumam Yoochun.

"_MWO_?" Hyun Joong membulatkan kedua mata coklatnya yang terbingkai kaca mata.

Jaejoong? _Namja_ cantik itu dengan kalap melemparkan gelasnya ke arah Yunho yang sayangnya berhasil ditangkap oleh Yunho dengan sukses.

Yunho memasang wajah tenangnya. Bukankah cepat atau lambat dirinya memang harus mengakui perbuatan yang dilakukannya terhadap Jaejoong pada ayah _namja_ cantik itu? Apa salahnya kalau Yunho mengatakannya sekarang?

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Sumber: wiki/Taman_Nasional_Laut_Hallyeo_Haesang (kalau linknya kelihatan dan bisa dibuka)

Gomawo yang sudah memberikan review pada FF ButterFly kemarin.

.

**Reviews for Nostalgia**

**Griffo205, Park July, JungJaema, , meotmeot, Jenny, Jaelupme, akiramia44, Isnaeni love sungmin, zhe, cindyshim07, diamond, jae sekundes, YunHolic, Nila Arieswari, diyas, .1272, fuyu cassiopeia, t, lee sunri hyun, ajid, Naritha, Dennis Park, cintiya, Angel Muaffi, FiAndYJ, Guest, D, putri, PandaMYP, kim anna, nunoel31, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, yoon HyunWoon, Kim Eun Seob, hanasukie, maxyunjae.**

Mian Yuuki belum bisa balas reviewnya, Terima kasih yang sudah mengisi kotak review. Dan kalau misalnya ada nama yang belum tercantum atau Yuuki salah nulisnya mohon maaf. Itu mungkin karena mata Yuuki yang bermasalah.

Yuuki belum pernah nonton film Mummy, Yuuki juga belum baca novel The Mummy yang katanya mirip FF ini. Tapi kalau kemiripannya lebih 40% mungkin Yuuki akan hapus FF ini saja daripada dikira Yuuki plagiat karya orang.

Sekali lagi Gomawo yang sudah membaca dan memberikan masukan, saran, bahkan curhat pada Yuuki. Jeongmal Gomawo :3

.

.

Tuesday, December 17, 2013

8:37:05 AM

NaraYuuki


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tittle : Nostalgia_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance?Familly? Fantasy? Hurt, dikit (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K & Kim Hyun Joong_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

"Dia tidak sendirian _Ahjushi_. Aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Yunho bersikukuh, "Lagi pula bayi yang berada dalam perut Jaejoong adalah anakku."

"_Hyung_!" pekik Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Dasar gegabah!" gumam Yoochun.

"_MWO_?" Hyun Joong membulatkan kedua mata coklatnya yang terbingkai kaca mata.

Jaejoong? _Namja_ cantik itu dengan kalap melemparkan gelasnya ke arah Yunho yang sayangnya berhasil ditangkap oleh Yunho dengan sukses.

Yunho memasang wajah tenangnya. Bukankah cepat atau lambat dirinya memang harus mengakui perbuatan yang dilakukannya terhadap Jaejoong pada ayah _namja_ cantik itu? Apa salahnya kalau Yunho mengatakannya sekarang?

.

.

Hyun Joong menghela napas beratnya. Ayah satu anak itu melepas kaca matanya, menatap _namja_ tampan bermata musang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan sikap angkuh dan dinginnya. Hyun Joong ingat betul bagaimana tenangnya _namja_ muda itu saat mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang membuat putra semata wayangnya mengandung. Bahkan dulu ketika Hyun Joong melamar ibu Jaejoong, dirinya sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan gemetaran, tetapi Yunho? _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu terlalu tenang untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Yunho _sshi_..."

"_Ahjushi_, anda boleh menganggapku _namja_ yang kurang ajar dan tidak sopan. Tetapi selama ini aku tidak berusaha lari dari tanggung jawabku. Aku sudah meminta Jaejoong menikah denganku, hanya saja dia selalu menolak karena menganggap aku tidak mencintainya." Ucap Yunho masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Jadi kau mencintai putraku?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"Kalau aku tidak mencintainya kenapa aku memintanya menikah denganku? Kenapa aku datang kemari pagi ini?" tanya Yunho balik.

Hyun Joong menatap keseriusan dari sepasang mata musang itu, "Tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin melamar Jaejoong langsung pada _Ahjushi_ agar dia tidak terus menolakku." Ucap Yunho tenang, "Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin anakku hidup menderita tanpa kehadiran ayahnya."

Lagi-lagi Hyun Joong menghela napas panjang. Putra cantiknya itu memiliki sikap keras kepala, pasti susah membujuknya untuk menerima Yunho terlebih Yunho sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong telah beberapa kali menolak pinangannya. Ini akan sangat sulit. Hyun Joong juga melihat bahwa Yunho adalah sosok yang keras dan angkuh, _namja_ itu seolah-olah mampu membuat siapa saja menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku sudah merendahkan martabatku untuk membujuknya, tetapi Jaejoong selalu menolakku. Katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Jaejoong mau menerima pinanganku, _Ahjushi_?" tanya Yunho.

Hyun Joong menatap lekat Yunho, "Kau bilang Joongie menolakmu karena putraku itu mengira kau tidak mencintainya?" tanya Hyun Joong.

Yunho mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Benar."

"Kalau begitu yakinkan dia! Buat Joongie mengakui bahwa kau mencintainya!" perintah Hyun Joong.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Caranya?" tanyanya binggung.

"Temukan sendiri! Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini."

.

.

"Berhentilah mengunyah!" pekik Jaejoong yang tidak tahan mendengar suara kunyahan yang berasal dari mulut Changmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu terus mengunyah biskuit kering yang memang selalu tersedia di atas meja makan rumah keluarga Kim. Tidak masalah walaupun Changmin nyaris menghabiskan tiga toples biskuit kering itu, hanya saja entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara kunyahan Changmin.

"_Waeeeeee_?" Changmin merengut kesal.

Junsu memukul kepala Changmin keras, "Dia sedang hamil, dia sedang sangat sensitif sekarang, jadi turuti saja sebelum dia mengamukmu."

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Changmin.

"Suie... Lukisan ini..." Yoochun yang sedang mengamati lukisan Young Woong yang tergantung di tembok ruang makan rumah kediaman keluarga Kim itu sedikit bergumam.

Junsu menghampiri suaminya, ikut mengamati lukisan itu, "_Waeyo_? Lukisannya kenapa?"

"Warnanya semakin pudar." Ucap Yoochun.

Junsu memperhatikan lukisan di hadapannya dengan seksama, "Hm... Memang warnanya sedikit pudar..." gumamnya, "Tapi Chunie, kenapa aku melihat lukisan ini mulai berdebu ya?"

Yoochun menggangguk pelan, "Kusam dan berdebu..."

"Selama ini waktu kita terhenti karena Yunho _hyung_ tertidur, setelah Yunho _hyung_ bangun dari tidur panjangnya waktu kita kembali berdetak, kita akan menua sampai akhirnya mati. Mungkin saja lukisan itu sama seperti kita. Menyegel Yunho _Hyung_ sekian lama tentu saja dia akan rusak. Bukankah lukisan itu terbuat dari kain _merang_? Bayangkan saja apa yang terjadi pada lukisan itu setelah melewati ratusan abad sementara bahannya sendiri terbuat dari benda yang sangat rapuh..." Changmin menimpali.

"Hancur?" gumam Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Tapi seingatku ketika mumifikasi dilakukan, lukisan itu tidak ada dalam peti mati Yunho. Siapa yang meletakannya?" tanya Yoochun entah pada siapa, "Suie?"

"Aku tidak bisa melukis, Chunie. Kau tahu itu." Ucap Junsu, "Lagipula untuk apa aku meletakkan lukisan _yeoja_ jahat itu?!"

"_Yah_!" bentak Jaejoong. Entah kenapa _namja_ cantik itu tidak suka setiap kali Junsu mengatakan bahwa Young Woong adalah _yeoja_ jahat walaupun pada kenyataannya karena Young Woonglah keempat orang anggota keluarga Jung itu memiliki nasib seperti sekarang.

Junsu tidak memedulikan protesan Jaejoong, "Minie?"

"Bukan aku." Jawab Changmin yang mulai memakan biskuit keringnya lagi.

Yoochun mengambil lukisan itu, mengamatinya dengan seksama. Warna lukisan itu semakin pudar dan berdebu mirip kain pel yang terlupakan di dalam gudang selama bertahun-tahun.

"_Omo_!" jerit Junsu saat lukisan yang berada ditangan suaminya berubah menjadi butiran debu halus sewarna tanah. Istri Park Yoochun itu menatap suaminya seolah-olah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Suie." Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya binggung.

Changmin meletakkan toples yang berada di dalam dekapannya sejak tadi ke atas meja dan bergegas menghampiri kakak dan kakak iparnya, "_Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?" Changmin menatap kaget butiran debu yang berada di dalam bingkai yang semula memenjarakan lukisan _yeoja_ yang sedikit banyak membuatnya kesal.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Mungkin Yunho bisa menjelaskannya pada kita."

"Menjelaskan apa?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berada di ruang makan lagi.

Yoochun menunjukkan figura berisi debu yang semula membingkai lukisan Young Woong, "Lukisannya menjadi debu." Ucapnya.

Yunho diam, mencoba mencari jawaban dari dalam otaknya, matanya melirik Jaejoong yang manampakkan wajah cemberutnya, "Jawabannya ada pada Jaejoong."

Mendengar namanya di sebut membuat Jaejoong yang tersentak kaget langsung mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho, "Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya sedikit risih. Bagaimana tidak? Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin melihatnya dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan menurut Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan menuju arah Jaejoong, menarik kursi di samping Jaejoong dan mendudukinya, "Waktu kita berdetak lagi semenjak aku menyentuh Jaejoong, jadi tanyakan padanya!"

"Kau gila, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin, menurutnya _Hyung_nya sudah kehilangan kewarasannya akibat ditolak berkali-kali oleh Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa tahu jawabannya bila _namja_ cantik itu sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa soal mereka kecuali dari cerita yang didapatkannya dari Yunho.

Yunho menatap Changmin tajam.

"_Yah Hyung_!" pekik Changmin saat sebuah sendok sayur mengenai kepalanya. Changmin tahu jelas siapa pelakunya.

"Temuilah _Appa_mu!" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong tanpa memedulikan protesan adik bungsunya, "_Appa_mu ingin bicara padamu."

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan pergi menuju ruang keluarga tempat ayahnya berada karena tadi ayahnya dan Yunho bicara di sana.

"_Hyung_, apakah hal ini akan berpengaruh pada kita?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chun." Jawab Yunho. Bagaimana dirinya tahu hal itu bila yang menjadi korban dalam hal ini adalah dirinya sendiri? Kalau bisa Yunho ingin bertanya pada Young Woong sekaligus ingin memaki _yeoja_ serupa Jaejoong itu. Dendam dan kebenciannya pada Young Woong terlalu besar untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

"Mungkinkah _yeoja_ jahat itu akan menemui Jaejoong lagi?" tanya Junsu.

"Waktu tidak akan terulang lagi, Suie. Tidak mungkin setiap hari Young Woong menemui Jaejoong, kan?" sahut Yoochun.

"Aku bilang kan mungkin." Gerutu Junsu.

.

.

"_Baby_, katakan pada _Appa_ rencanamu kedepan nanti?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"Joongie akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari sekolah tempat Joongie mengajar, _Appa_." Jawab Jaejong, "Para rekan kerja Joongie mulai curiga pada keadaan Joongie. Lagi pula perut Joongie sudah mulai membesar, cara duduk dan berjalan Joongie juga sedikit aneh menurut mereka, jadi Joongie memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari sana. Joongie akan di rumah sampai _aegya_ lahir, setelah _aegya_ lahir barulah Joongie mencari kerja lagi." Ucap Jaejoong yang menjelaskan renacananya pada sang ayah.

Hyun Joong mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, Hyun Joong mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan Jaejoong untuk berhenti bekerja. Bagaimanapun juga _namja_ hamil banyak resikonya dan Hyun Joong menyambut baik keinginan putranya untuk memilih beristirahat di rumah sampai cucunya lahir.

"Tapi cucu _Appa_ membutuhkan seorang ayah, Joongie." Ucap Hyun Joong kemudian.

Jaejoong menatap ayahnya, sedikit tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini, "Apa yang _namja_ gila itu katakan pada _Appa_?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hyun Joong.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

Hyun Joong menggangguk pelan.

"_Arraso_." Ucap Jaejoong, "Lalu soal tawaran pekerjaan itu, _Appa_ akan mengambilnya?"

"_Appa_ tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah, _Baby_." Hyun Joong tersenyum.

"Joongie bisa menjaga diri, _Appa_." Jaejoong meyakinkan.

"Tetap tidak bisa membuat _Appa_ tenang." Ucap Hyun Joong, "Kecuali Joongie menerima tawaran Yunho."

"_Ani_!" tolak Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu _Appa_ tidak akan pergi karena _Appa_ tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada putra dan cucu _Appa_ seandainya _Appa_ pergi."

Jaejoong diam sejenak. Jaejoong tahu ayahnya sangat menginginkan pekerjaan itu untuk mengusir kesedihan ayahnya akibat hilangnya mumi aneh beberap bulan lalu yang Jaejoong ketahui sebagai Yunho. Jaejoong juga tidak mau tinggal bersama Yunho. Tetapi Jaejoong lebih tidak mau melihat ayahnya berusaha bahagia untuk dirinya.

"_Appa_..." panggil Jaejoong.

"_Ne_?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"Joongie tahu _Appa_ sangat menginginkan pekerjaan itu, karenanya Joongie akan tinggal dengan Yunho selama _Appa_ pergi." Ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Bersabar sedikit demi memberikan kebahagiaan pada ayahnya tidak masalah, bukan?

Semoga keputusan ini bukanlah keputusan yang salah...

Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja setelah ini...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Gomawo yang sudah mengisi kotak Reviews for Nostalgia**

**Zheyra Sky** : Yah! Satu-satu tanyanya. Binggungkan yang jawab =="

**vichang** : Gini masih dibilang membosankan lho :3

**farla** : Padahal

**han** **min** **jie** : Anyeong, salam kenal juga. Tunggu saja ya.

**ms**.**R** : Mian, Yuuki bisanya buat ya begini.

**Guest** : Kan Appa dari jaman jadul dulu hidupnya #DihajarBeruang

**justFan** : **Prefesional = Berkenaan dengan pekerjaan tertentu yang membutuhkan adanya kepandaian khusus dan bayaran**. Layakkah Yuuki dikatakan harus profesional? This is just for fun, Dear. Lagipula ga baca profile Yuuki ya? Walaupun dihapus dari FFn akan tetap Yuuki lanjutkan. Tuh banyak FF yang Yuuki tamatkan walaupun ga dipost di FFn lagi. Yuuki memang ga profesional tapi Yuuki tetap pegang prinsip Yuuki.

**meotmeot** : Appa ga dodol Cuma jadul aja _ #DiterkamBeruang

**Dennis** **Park** : Yuuki suka karekter Appa di sini :3

**JungJaema** : Beluang kan nekat Unnie :3

**manize83** : Hehehehehhehehehehehehe #Wajahpolos

**ForVictoRi90** : I see, Gomawo ^_~

**diyas** : Apanya?

**YunHolic** : Romantis terus bosan #Kabur

**fuyu cassiopeia** : Ane yang pusing ditagih terus.

**AndrieneEgrika** : Agak rusuhnya dimana? Tanda bacanya yang salah dimana? Kenapa ga balas PM Yuuki? Kan Yuuki pengen tahu yang salah menurut kamu itu dibagian mana?

**Angel Muaffi** : WP Yuuki 95% isinya FF YunJae semua. Kalau minat.

**Aaliya Shim** : Lucu ya? #binggung

**Vikyuu** : Panggil Yuuki saja jangan Thor. Yuuki ga nyaman.

**meyy-chaan** : #wajahpolos

**jungYunjaekim** : Masuk kok.

**Park July** : Gomawo infonya #Popo

**Nila Arieswari** : Woaw, Gomawo ne ;)

**Guest** : ^^

**jae sekundes** : Updateannya mana? Sebelum ke Papua harus update #Maksa. Tapi jangan lupa istirahat ne.

**haruko2277** : Yuuki ga takut kok Cuma agak jengkel :3

**akiramia44** : Gomawo :3

**My beauty jeje** : Mamah, buatin FF incest donk :3 Ah, ada yang ngasih Bash juga kok Mah :3

**Kim Eun Seob** : ?/

**hanasukie** : ^^

**cindyshim07** : Cheonmane :3

**eIlma** : Hutang epep Yuuki bukan Cuma ini jadi ga bisa cepat.

**lee sunri hyun** : =="

**Kitukie** : Aniyo :3

**yoon HyunWoon** : Hehehehe :3

**zhe** : Pan biasanya.

**Naritha** : Cheonma :3

**ajid yunjae** : :3

**jaena** : Amin :3

**tria** : #Jitak_Tria! Katanya polos? Dasar Mecum -_-

** .1272** : Ani.

**Nee-chan CassieBigeast** : Wae?

**simijewels** : Hehehehe...

**Griffo205** : Ane suka baca :3

**FiAndYJ** : Molla :3

**maxyunjae** : Maxy-chan, buatin Incest :p

**nunoel31** : Cheonma :3

Sebenarnya kemarin Yuuki baca ada review yang mengatakan FF ini membosankan, tapi ternyata reviewnya udah dihapus sama yang buat ==" Kan udah Yuuki cantumkan warning. Lagipula prinsip Yuuki dari awal FF bagus ga harus karena ada NC walaupun Yuuki juga membubuhkan NC gagal. Yuuki memang ga bisa buat NC sehebat Author lain tapi tolong setidaknya kita saling menghargai satu sama lain. Gomawo atas pengertiannya.

Ah, Yang mau baca FF kolaborasi Yuuki atau FF lama Yuuki silahkan main ke akun **YunJae Paradise.**

Gomawo yang sudah baca :3

Yuuki sedang mengetik FF Fantasy, ada yang minat baca? Kalau ada Yuuki post di sini juga, kalau ga Yuuki post di WP doank :3

Selamat akhir pekan :3

.

.

.

Wednesday, December 25, 2013

8:28:31 PM

NaraYuuki


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tittle : Nostalgia_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance?Familly? Fantasy? Hurt, dikit (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : -M_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K & Kim Hyun Joong_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

.

.

"Makanlah!" perintah Yunho ketika meletakkan sepiring takoyaki di hadapan Jaejoong. Benar! Sepiring takoyaki pada tengah malam seperti ini. Hebat sekali Yunho bisa mendapatkannya.

Pukul 11.45 tadi Jaejoong membangunkan Yunho karena tiba-tiba saja menginginkan takoyaki. Yunho yang tidak tahu makanan apa itu karena dijamannya dulu makanan dengan nama seperti itu belum ada langsung saja membangunkan Yoochun dan Changmin untuk ikut dengannya mencarikan makanan yang diinginkan oleh calon pendamping hidupnya itu.

Kenapa Jaejoong tidak membangunkan Junsu yang merupakan teman sekamarnya? Kenapa harus Yunho yang mencarikan apa yang dia inginkan? Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, karena begitu membuka matanya _namja_ cantik itu langsung berjalan menuju kamar Yunho begitu saja dan membangunkan _namja_ bermata musang menyebalkan yang membuatnya berbadan dua seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan?" tanya Yunho sedikit kesal karena Jaejoong hanya menatap takoyaki itu tanpa berniat menyentuhnya sama sekalii. Mau berapa lama Jaejoong mengamati takoyaki itu?

"Suapi aku!" pinta Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Yunho.

"Suapi aku!" _doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap tajam Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mau dibantah. Jaejoong ingin disuapi dan tidak ada yang boleh menolak keinginannya!

"Akan ku suapi kau asal kau mau menikah denganku!" ucap Yunho.

"Lupakan!" Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho, "Yoochun _hyung_, suapi aku!" perintah Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_?" Yoochun yang mengantuk dan nyaris tertidur itu langsung membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Diliriknya Junsu yang sudah melototkan matanya pada dirinya serta diliriknya Yunho yang menatapnya seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Suapi aku!" perintah Jaejoong lagi.

"A... Aku masih sayang nyawaku, Joongie. _Mianhae_..." tolak Yoochun yang langsung menyeret Junsu pergi dari ruang makan.

Memang sejak tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung, Jaejoong sering tiba-tiba meminta makanan atau benda-benda aneh lainnya ketika waktu menunjukkan tengah malam atau dini hari. Jaejoong memang akan memintanya pada Yunho, tetapi bila ayah biologih calon anaknya itu tidak mau menuruti keinginannya, _namja_ cantik itu akan meminta pada yang lain. Percayalah, itu sangat merepotkan.

Joongie, kecuali Yunho semua anggota keluarga Jung memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan manis itu. Terdengar sangat menggemaskan, bukan?

"Aku ini seorang raja dan kau memintaku untuk menyuapimu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada angkuhnya. Diliriknya Changmin yang tengah terlelap sembari mengunyah sepotong takoyaki.

"Tidak lagi! Sekarang kau hanyalah Jung Yunho, orang biasa yang..."

Yunho menyuapkan sepotong takoyaki ke dalam mulut Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik itu berhenti bicara. Yunho sedikit stres bila Jaejoong terus menerus menggerutu atau berbicara bila keinginannya tidak dikabulkan.

"_Yah_! Kau mau aku mati tersedak?!" omel Jaejoong usai mengunyah dan menelan takoyakinya.

"Dengar! Aku tetaplah aku. Aku tetaplah Jung Yunho yang hebat! Meskipun aku bukan lagi raja tetapi aku tetap memiliki kekuasaan."

"Kau hanya..."

Lagi-lagi tanpa aba-aba Yunho memasukkan sepotong takoyaki ke dalam mulut Jaejoong yang sedang menatap sengit padanya, "Seperti apapun aku, keagungan itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Jaejoong meminum segelas penuh air putih dan mengusap kasar bibir merah _chery_nya yang basah, "Aku penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa mengelola perusahaan sebesar itu tanpa membuat orang lain curiga pada usia kalian yang sudah sangat tua."

Yunho tersenyum simpul, "Selama ini Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin mengelola perusahaan dibelakang layar. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari usia mereka yang sebenarnya karena tidak satu pun orang-orang di perusahaan pernah bertemu dengan mereka."

"Licik!" sinis Jaejoong.

"Biar saja."

Meskipun mencela namun Jaejoong tetap penasaran juga, "Bagaimana kau bisa memimpin perusahaan itu sekarang? Bukankah kau tidak pernah belajar tentang ilmu ekonomi dan bisnis?" tanyanya.

"Aku mengambil ingatan mereka tentang semua hal yang mereka pelajari selama ini."

"Dengan cara berciuman dengan mereka?" tanya Jaejoong. _Doe _eyesnya membulat sempurna. Dulu ketika Yunho memberitahunya tentang siapa sebenarnya sosok namja tampan itu, Jaejoong harus merelakan bibirnya dijajah oleh Yunho. Dan sekarang? Yunho bilang mempelajari semua hal dari ingatan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Apakah Yunho juga mencium bibir ketiganya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Jaejoong merinding dan kesal saat membayangkan Yunho mencium Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Rasa-rasanya dunia akan kiamat bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Yunho tersenyum, "Hanya dengan menyentuh tangan mereka aku bisa mendapatkan informmasi yang ku mau dari ingatan mereka."

"Eh? Benarkah? Apa bisa?" tanya Jaejoong binggung, "Lalu kenapa kau dulu menciumku?"

"Tentu saja itu semua pengecualian. Kau kan calon istriku jadi aku berhak menciummu." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Berhenti bicara ngawur!" Jaejoong merebut garpu dari tangan Yunho dan menyuapkan sepotong takoyaki untuk _namja_ tampan itu, "Kunyah saja daripada kau terus-terusan bicara ngawur seperti itu!"

Sepanjang malam itu Yunho dan Jaejoong tanpa sadar menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan saling menyuapi sepotong demi sepotong takoyaki.

_._

_._

_Yeoja itu mengusap perut Jaejoong yang sudah semakin membesar dengan gerakan pelan, senyum serupa milik namja cantik itu menghiasi bibir merah cherynya, "Itu adalah bentuk kutukannya. Bila kutukanku pada Yunho melemah atau hilang maka lukisan itu pun akan menghilang." Jelasnya karena tadi Jaejoong menanyakan perihal lukisan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi debu._

_"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Jaejoong._

_"Kau tahu apa penangkal kutukan itu, Joongie?" yeoja itu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata bulat serupa milik Jaejoong._

_Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ani."_

_"Cinta..." gumam Young Woong._

_"Huh?" tanya Jaejoong yang benar-benar binggung hingga alisnya bertautan._

_Young Woong tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang semakin berisi, "Cinta... Bila Yunho sudah jatuh cinta dan menemukan orang yang dicintainya maka kutukan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya." Ucapnya tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajah cantiknya._

_"Mwo?" Jaejoong memekik kaget._

_"Yunho mencintaimu. Dan cinta itu sudah melunturkan kutukkannya."_

_"Kojimal!"_

_Young Woong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku ingin Yunho bisa merasakan cinta sepertiku yang mencintai U-Know."_

_"Tapi Yunho mencintaimu." Jaejoong meremas ujung baju hamilnya._

_"Itu bukan cinta. Dendam... Yang Yunho rasakan padaku hanyalah dendam. Percayalah padaku." Yeoja cantik itu mengusap kepala Jaejoong penuh sayang, "Percaya padaku... Tidak ada yang dicicntai oleh Yunho seperti cintanya kepadamu."_

_._

_._

"Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidurmu kali ini lama sekali?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya lembut. Jaejoong kini menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak berada di kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Junsu beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Jaejoong sekarang berada di kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa bulan lalu, kamar yang menjadi tempat dimana dirinya dibuahi oleh Yunho.

"Junsu sudah bersuami, dan mana mungkin aku membawamu ke kamar itu sementara Junsu sedang menunaikan tugasnya sebagai istri Yoochun?!" ucap Yunho. Kadang-kadang cara bicaranya memang sedikit aneh. Mungkin karena faktor usianya yang sudah berabad-abad itu, "Apa kau sakit? Mau ke dokter?" tanya Yunho saat menyadari air muka Jaejoong yang sedikit aneh dari biasanya.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan memperhatikan Yunho.

"Aku lebih suka kau marah dan bicara ketus padaku walaupun itu tidak sopan daripada kau diam seperti ini." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, "Kau bahkan lebih tidak sopan daripada aku." Gerutunya.

"Katakan! Apa yang mengganggumu?!" perintah Yunho.

"Bila kau ingin tahu, carilah tahu sendiri!" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar mendekat ke arahnya, "Kau ingin aku menciummu, huh?"

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Jaejoong, "Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja?" entah kenapa pagi ini Jaejoong ingin Yunho menyentuhnya.

"Jangan marah karena kau yang memintanya sendiri." Ucap Yunho. Meskipun Yunho sudah mengetahui apa yang merisaukan hati Jaejoong namun _namja_ bermata musang itu tetap mencium bibir merah merekah itu tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Toh Jaejoong juga menginginkannya bukan?

Yunho tahu bila Jaejoong ditemui oleh Young Woong dalam mimpinya, Yunho tahu dengan jelas hal itu walaupun tanpa menyentuh _namja_ cantik itu. Seperti kata Yunho dulu, kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan bisa membuat Yunho tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada _namja_ yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu tanpa harus melihat ataupun menyentuh Jaejoong.

"Eung..."

Tidak!

Yunho tidak akan bisa berhenti sekarang. Yunho tidak mau hanya sekedar ciuman saja. Hei! Yunho _namja_ normal yang juga membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk hasratnya, Yunho ingin lebih dan lebih lagi. Yunho ingin merasakan lagi surga yang dulu dirasakannya ketika menyentuh Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang tidak peduli bila Jaejoong akan membunuhnya nanti.

Sayang...

Sebelum Yunho berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya mengacaukan segalanya...

.

.

"_ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_! _Hyung_, tolong aku!"

.

_._

**_TBC_**

_._

_._

_Mau bilang kependekkan, mau bilang A-Z juga terserah saja ya,Yuuki ga ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Yang penting Yuuki tidak melupakan tanggung jawab Yuuki pada FF ini._

_Yang tanya FF Pain Of Love, tunggu Marci dulu. Marci lagi sibuk soalnya._

_Yang tanya FF Rival, tunggu Ardiana dan Elis ga sibuk sama urusan sekolahnya. _

_Semua orang juga punya kehidupan di real yang jauh lebih penting dari dunia FF. Jadi harap bersabar._

_Gomawo yang sudah memberikan review, mian belum bisa balas satu per satu, Yuuki masih sangat sibuk karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dibenahi #curcol. Tapi tenang saja, semua reviewnya sudah Yuuki baca :3_

_Mian belum bisa balas PM, Yuuki akan meluangkan waktu untuk membalas semua PM yang masuk. Mohon mengerti :3_

_._

_._

_Monday, January 06, 2014_

_9:58:56 PM_

_NaraYuuki._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Tittle : Nostalgia_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance?Familly? Fantasy? Hurt, dikit (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : -M_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K & Kim Hyun Joong_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

.

.

.

"Eung..."

Tidak!

Yunho tidak akan bisa berhenti sekarang. Yunho tidak mau hanya sekedar ciuman saja. Hei! Yunho _namja_ normal yang juga membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk hasratnya, Yunho ingin lebih dan lebih lagi. Yunho ingin merasakan lagi surga yang dulu dirasakannya ketika menyentuh Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang tidak peduli bila Jaejoong akan membunuhnya nanti.

Sayang...

Sebelum Yunho berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya mengacaukan segalanya...

"_ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_! _Hyung_, tolong aku!"

Yunho merapalkan sumpah serapahnya pada siapa saja yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya, akan Yunho pastikan pengganggu itu berakhir di tiang gantungan. Sepertinya Yunho lupa bahwa dirinya bukan lagi seorang raja.

Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho yang sebelumnya berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kita belum selesai!" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Sepeninggal Yunho Jaejoong meraba dadanya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila! Apa itu tadi? Kenapa dirinya bisa bertingkah seprti itu pada Yunho?

.

.

Mata setajam musang itu membulat sempurna menatap _dongsaeng_ dan iparnya telah tergeletak di atas lantai. Tubuh Yoochun dan Changmin kejang-kejang serta berasap. Keduanya seperti ikan yang dibakar di atas bara api hidup-hidup.

"_Hyung_, _ottoke_? _Ottoke_? Mereka kenapa? Chunie dan Minie kenapa?" panik Junsu yang sudah belinangan air mata. Junsu panik melihat suami dan adiknya namun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menolong keduanya.

Yunho diam sejenak untuk kemudian berpikir mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik dan iparnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yunho sendiri tidak mengetahui penyebab keanehan yang terjadi pada Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Kau pun akan mengalaminya Jung Yunho!"

Yunho dan Junsu yang kaget segera menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju arah mereka, ada yang aneh dengan _namja_ cantik yang tengah mengandung itu. Tatapan Jaejoong terlihat kosong tanpa ada binar kehidupan.

"Kalian semua akan mengalami hal itu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, mencengkeram kuat bahu _namja_ cantik itu dan mengguncangnya cepat, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoongku, hah?!" bentak Yunho.

Dengan mudahnya Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram kuat bahunya, _namja_ cantik hanya itu memberikan senyum sinis dan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho, "Kalau kalian ingin menjadi manusia normal maka akan ku bantu, kalian." Ucap Jaejoong, "Lukisan yang sudah menjadi abu itu adalah segel kutukan kalian. Bila kau sudah jatuh cinta dan menemukan orang yang benar-benar berarti dalam hidupmu, kutukan itu akan luruh. Bersamaan dengan luruhnya kutukan itu, maka berakhir pulalah kehidupan kalian sebagai bangsawan Jung. Kekuatan yang menghinggapi tubuh kalian akan menguar meninggalkan raga kalian, setelah itu kalian akan hidup normal seperti manusia kebanyakan." Jelasnya.

"Young Woong!" bentak Yunho. Mata setajam musangnya menatap nyalang pada Jaejoong.

"Young Woong?" Junsu yang masih menangis dibuat binggung karena kakaknya memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan Young Woong.

"Akan sakit diawal saat semuanya terjadi, namun ku pastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"_Yeoja_ jahat!" maki Yunho.

"Ya, aku memang jahat. Tetapi kau tidak lebih baik dariku Jung Yunho, terimalah kenyatan kalau kau jatuh cinta pada keturunanku!" usai berkata seperti itu Jaejoong jatuh pingsan bersandar pada tubuh Yunho.

"Cih!"

"_Hyung_... tadi itu Young Woong? Young Woong merasuki tubuh Joongie?" tanya Junsu memastikan. Setelah melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, istri Park Yoochun itu yakin bila tadi yang berbicara bukanlah Jaejoong karena Jaejoong tidak mengerti hal-hal yang yang mengikat keluarga Jung mengingat belum ada yang memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak acuh (tidak peduli) padaku?" tanya Jaejoong kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho bersikap ketus dan dingin padanya. Padahal seingatnya tadi dirinya tidak salah apa-apa pada Yunho. Salahkan saja Junsu yang tadi berteriak dan mengganggu mereka. Mengingat hal itu jantung Jaejoong kembali berdebar kencang.

"_Gwaechana_..." Junsu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong memasang wajah sendunya, "Joongie ingin makan burger." Lirihnya pelan.

"Akan aku belikan." Ucap Junsu.

"_Siro_!" tolak Jaejoong, "Joongie mau Yunho yang membelikan bukan orang lain."

"Aku tidak mau!" sahut Yunho sedikit mengomel. Yunho masih kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Young Woong merasuki tubuh Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak ingat bahwa untuk beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya sudah dirasuki oleh Young Woong, tetapi hal itu tetap saja membuat Yunho kesal. Entah kesal karena apa, "Cih! Hanya aku yang boleh merasukinya, bukan orang lain!' gerutunya.

"Hiks... Suie _hyuuuuuuuuuuungggggggggggggggggggggggg_..." manja Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja memanggil Junsu dengan embel-embel _hyung_ dibelakang namanya. Kali ini, entah apa yang merasuki _namja_ cantik itu.

Junsu yang kelabakan hanya bisa memelototi kakaknya kesal, "_Yah Hyung_..."

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Yunho sebelum Junsu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Aku tetap tidak akan mau walaupun..." Yunho terdiam karena tiba-tiba saja di depan wajahnya sepasang _doe_ _eyes_ hitam besar itu menatap nanar padanya, wajah rupawan itu terlihat benar-benar sendu. Yunho yang tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya hanya bisa diam dan binggung.

"Joongie benar-benar ingin makan burger..." lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap intens _chery_ _lips_ yang tengah bergetar akibat menahan isakan itu tanpa berkedip.

"Yunie _ya_... Belikan Joongie burger..." pinta Jaejoong.

Rengekan manja itu terdengar bagaikan mantra sihir yang mengguna-gunai Yunho. Entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba Yunho beranjak kemudian menyeret Yoochun dan Changmin yang masih lemas itu pergi. Gengsi Yunho sepertinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya telah takluk oleh pesona Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang tengah mengandung anaknya.

.

.

"Lalu kenapa hanya aku dan Chunie _hyung_ saja? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mengalami apa yang kami alami?" tanya Changmin binggung setelah mendapatkan penjelasan alasan kenapa dirinya bisa kejang-kejang pagi tadi usai kembali dari perburuan membeli burger.

"Logika, Suie tidak bisa apa-apa selain berperang." Ucap Yoochun, "Suie berbeda denganku yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan, Suie berbeda denganmu yang bisa berlari menempuh jarak seratus kilo meter hanya dalam waktu 30 detik saja. Dan Yunho _hyung_... kemampuan membaca pikirannya itu tidak bersumber dari sihir seperti kita, kemampuan Yunho _hyung_ itu alami semenjak dia lahir jadi dia tidak mengalami apa yang kita alami." Yoochun menerangkan.

"Ah, karena kemampuan Yunho _hyung_ karena kepekaan indera ke-6nya?" Changmin menggangguk paham. Ditatapnya kakak sulungnya yang sedang menghadapi kemanjaan Jaejoong, "Dan sejak kapan Joongie menjadi manja seperti itu pada Yunho _hyung_?" tanya Changmin binggung.

"Sejak sadar dari pingsannya usai dirasuki Young Woong tadi." Jawab Junsu yang baru datang membawa tiga gelas teh.

"Akan lebih baik seperti itu daripada mereka saling berteriak dan membuat gaduh rumah ini." Ucap Yoochun.

Lihat saja!

Yunho sedang kerepotan menghadapi kemanjaan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong dan tidak ada seorang pun saudara-saudaranya yang mau membantunya menghadapi _namja_ cantik itu. Berkali-kali Yunho harus mengehela napas panjang ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong duduk di atas pangkuannya, meminta dirinya untuk menyuapi makan burger, bahkan Yunho begitu syock saat tiba-tiba saja _namja_ cantik itu memintanya untuk mengusap kepala dan perut buncit Jaejoong.

Dan _pabo_nya Yunho yang tidak bisa menolak keinginan Jaejoong.

Ya, Yunho tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja luluh pada _namja_ cantik yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu. Yunho tidak tahu alasannya, hanya saja _namja_ bermata musang itu akan langsung luluh dan menuruti apa keinginan Jaejoong.

"Yunieeeee..." panggil Jaejoong, jemari lentik _namja_ cantik itu memainkan kancing teratas kemeja Yunho seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Apa? Kau menginginkan apa kali ini?" tanya Yunho. Bukankah biasanya bila Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini artinya _namja_ cantik itu sedang menginginkan sesuatu? Yunho mulai hapal kelakuan Jaejoong yang satu ini.

"Mari menikah..."

Mata setajam musang Yunho membulat seketika.

"_MWO_?!" jerit Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan ketika telinga mereka menangkap apa yang Jaejoong katakan.

"_Waeeeeeeeeeeee_?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit mendayu. Wajahnya cemberut seketika begitu mendengar teriakan kaget Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin.

"Joongie, kau serius mau menikah dengan Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu yang hanya diberi anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya setelah kerasukan Young Woong otaknya menjadi sedikit rusak." Ucap Changmin yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Junsu, "Asih! Sakit _Hyung_!" omelnya.

Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yunho, "Ayo menikah! Joongie ingin memakai gaun berekor panjang nanti dengan buket bunga yang indah, _ne_. _Kajja_ Yunie, kita menikah sekarang." Ajak Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya diam. Otaknya bisa rusak bila terus-terusan menghadapi tingkah ajaib Jaejoong dimasa kehamilannya ini. Bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu Jaejoong sendiri yang terang-terangan menolak ajakanannya untuk menikah? Lalu sekarang... kenapa Jaejoong sendirilah yang mengajaknya untuk menikah? Apakah ini efek kerasukannya tadi?

"Kalau Yunie tidak mau menikah maka Joongie akan menikah dengan Yoochun _hyung_ saja!" ancam Jaejoong.

"_MWO_?!" jerit Junsu, "_Andwe_!" kakak Jung Changmin itu langsung memeluk erat suaminya sedikit _posesive_.

Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yoochun yang hanya bisa diam saja menelan ludah menghadapi sikap _possesive_ dari semua keluarga Jung itu.

"Hei! Bukan salahku!" protes Yoochun saat Yunho menatapnya garang seolah-olah sedang mengulitinya dengan tatapan mata tajamnya itu.

"Kau serius?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggangguk penuh antusias dan semangat.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu mari kita menikah!"

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin pun hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi kaget pada wajah mereka begitu mendengar jawaban Yunho yang menurut mereka sama gilanya dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Mian lama, mian pendek, mian membosankan, mian kalau Yuuki tidak seperti Author lain dan jangan dibandingkan karena kami berbeda, mian belum bisa membalas review. Gomawo yang sudah membaca, memberikan review untuk Yuuki, memfav dan memfollow FF ini.

Ketika sudah terjun di tengah-tengah masyarakat, waktu untuk bermain akan semakin tipis, itulah yang menghambat Yuuki.

Semoga FF terakhir ini tidak mengecewakan.

.

.

Friday, January 17, 2014

6:10:44 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
